Treat Tessellate
by UnicornMachine
Summary: After a near fatal plane crash on their way to the International Show Choir Competition, Glee's show choirs are all stranded on a tropical island together. Violence, smut, regression from society, Klaine, Brittana, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was in the middle of a conversation with Mercedes when it happened.

"No, no, I'm not saying anything like that," Kurt tried to defend his point. "I just mean, you would look _so_ pretty in it. It would accentuate all your good features! Unlike... That." Kurt motioned to Mercedes's current outfit. Mercedes rolled her eyes, making an annoyed noise in her throat as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing a ridiculously baggy shirt that made her body look boxy. Kurt knew she was a curvaceous, beautiful diva, and she deserved to dress like one. Ugh, if only she could have Beyonce's dressers.

"I just don't feel good today," Mercedes said, her voice sounding a little nasal. Kurt just couldn't wrap his head around the idea of not dressing your best. Especially if you have a cold. That's just all the more reason to look nice, isn't it?

"That's no excuse," Kurt proclaimed, crossing his legs. He hated the chairs at school. They were uncomfortable and stiff. At least he was in Glee Club, and he could actually get up and walk around a little if he wanted to. But, that would mean having to walk between Tina and Mike, who were glued at the lips taking up a whole aisle. Not a really appealing idea. He would just have to wait for Mr. Schuester to notice and request they separate. Mercedes rolled her eyes again, preparing to make a snappy remark when the door banged open loudly, knocking against the wall.

Everyone in the room jumped slightly, Mike yelping as Tina bit down on his bottom lip in surprise. A few papers went flying from Mr. Schuester's desk, his arms flailing in shock. Rachel stood in the entrance of the classroom, her arms holding either side of the doorway, panting heavily. Santana raised an eyebrow, faintly wondering if Rachel was going to quit again. She was pretty sure Rachel had already quit earlier today, though. She had stormed off yelling she would never come back, even if they tortured her. But, then again, all her quitting threats kind of ran together. They had all stopped listening awhile ago.

"Oh, hi Rachel," Mr. Schue said once he had regained his composure. "Thank you, Brittany," he said, accepting the papers Brittany had ran up and collected off the floor for him.

"It's best to pick these types of things up quick, before the Dwarves take them back to their lair." Mr. Schue nodded, hardly even listening to what she said.

"Of course," he agreed without thought, and she gave him a small smile, turning to run back off towards her seat next to Santana. He turned back to Rachel, who stilled looked to be in great distress. "You're not late, Rachel. The bell hasn't rung yet," as if on cue, the bell sounded loudly, signalling the start of the period. He smiled. "See, right on time."

"You guys, you guys aren't going to believe this," she repeated, shaking her head. Her pretty brown hair flopped around as her head shook. "You're just.. You're just.. No.."

"Spit it out already," Santana said in annoyance, her patience with Rachel already running thin. Rachel glared at Santana.

"This is really big news. Life changing news, in fact," Santana sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What, did you get your first period or something?" Santana interrupted, earning a loud noise of annoyance from Rachel.

"Mr. Shue!" Rachel exclaimed, glaring at him. He jumped slightly, obviously not having been paying attention to her again.

"Yes?" He asked slowly, wondering if he could just tell her there was a new book about voice or a biography in on one of her favorite singers in the library. It would probably distract her from whatever was up her butt long enough for her to forget.

"Come out to the hallway right now! I need to tell you something very important!" Mr. Schue swallowed awkwardly, hoping Rachel hadn't reobtained that awkward crush for him she used to harbor.

"If you need tampons you can just go right to the office, it's no big deal," Mr. Schue said, trying to resolve the problem without having to be alone with her.

"That is not what I want to talk to you about!" She screamed, stomping a foot in frustration. Mr. Schue breathed deeply in and out before standing, really not wanting to have to be alone with her, but he didn't want her to make a giant scene. Again. He reluctantly walked out to the hallway with her, and she slammed the door shut behind them.

"What's her problem?" Sam asked Quinn, looking at the door. He normally didn't care much for whatever Rachel had to say, but she looked legitimately upset about something. Or maybe excited. It was kind of hard to tell with her, sometimes.

"Just don't worry about her," Quinn said, shaking her head. "It probably was just her period."

"Hey," Finn said in annoyance from a few rows down. "Don't talk about Rachel like that. It was too something important."

"Stop standing up for her! You always take her side!" Quinn said in frustration. Finn opened his mouth to say something back when Santana interrupted both of them.

"This is gonna get real nasty real quick if you two turn this into Quinn and Finn's bitchy sexually frustrated argument time," Santana yelled, throwing her hands up. "Just fuck and get it over with!" Quinn and Finn erupted into a roar of anger words, both defending their points. Santana didn't listen to either of them, pulling a nail file out of her bag and working on shaping her thumbnails.

"I leave for three minutes and this happens?" Mr. Schuester yelled, walking back into the room, Rachel right behind him. "Quinn! Finn! You two need to calm down right now!" Quinn looked from Finn to Mr. Schue, obviously wishing to continue her argument, but sat down with a huff.

"They're just angry 'cause it's true," Santana said, not looking up from her nails. Hmm, had she scheduled a tanning appointment for after school? She was pretty sure she forgot. Fuck. She'd just have to bully the bitch behind the counter, again. Hmm, maybe she could even get free tanning lotion again that way. Oh, and her hair. She would have to get it cut, now wouldn't she?

"Santana! Are you even listening?" Mr. Schue yelled, and she finally noticed he was speaking.

"Oh, sorry, no," Santana said in a bored voice, still only half listening. She twirled the end of her curly ponytail in her finger, checking for split ends. "I was busy thinking about my hair." Mr. Schue rolled his eyes, already too frustrated to deal with any of this.

"Alright, guys, listen. We did really good at Nationals, as you all know."

"Damn straight," Mercedes said, knuckle touching with Kurt. "Fifth place ain't bad at all."

"You're right, we really brought it home, and because of that, I have a surprise for you all." Rachel made an annoyed voice in her throat. If she hadn't been intercepting any mail for Mr. Schue regarding his position as Glee Club teacher, he probably wouldn't have known about this at all. "Have any of you ever heard of the International High School Show Choir Competition?"

"Isn't it the highest level they have?" Artie asked, remember hearing Tina mention it awhile ago when they were dating.

"You're right," Mr. Schue said, absolutely bouncing with excitement. "And do you know how you qualify for said competition?" He was now walking back in forth in front of his trusty whiteboard. He looked like he hardly even wanted to wait for one of his students to cough up an answer.

"Fifth place or higher in your home country's National Competition!" Rachel exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air for dramatic effect.

"Wait," Kurt said, slowly. "Does this mean," he began, letting his voice train off.

"WE CAN COMPETE!" Rachel screeched, jumping up and waving her hands in the air excitedly. "It's being held in FLORENCE! DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND THIS?"

* * *

><p>Kurt could continue to think back to what happened three months ago, but it was just so hard when Blaine was looking at him that way. Kurt laughed awkwardly, not having heard whatever it was Blaine had said to him. Blaine smiled at him, and he smiled back, the butterflies in his stomach only distracting him a little bit.<p>

* * *

><p>He had saw Blaine first quite awhile ago at Nationals. At first Kurt thought he was nothing more than a pretty face paired with a pretty voice.. and a pretty body. His second time seeing Blaine was when boarding the plane that flew the choirs across the Atlantic. He first met him, as in, an actual exchange of words was during their first layover, in New York.<p>

It was almost odd, to be back there and with all the other choirs again. Maybe it shouldn't be as weird as he felt like it was, but, he just wasn't used to being in a good choir. The choirs all kept to themselves for the most part, occasionally friends who had switched to a different school exchanging a few polite words with their previous choir members.

Everything was pretty tense and competitive, nobody wanting to get too friendly with the competition. Especially when so much was on the line. This was what separated Blaine from the rest of the crowd in Kurt's eyes, originally. About an hour into their seven hour layover, Kurt kind of lost Mercedes. She had been the one he was hanging with most of the trip thus far, having sat next to her on the plane ride to New York. They weren't allowed to leave the airport, but it was really freaking huge. So, it wasn't so pathetic he had lost her.

"Mercedes?" Kurt asked out loud, looking through the crowd of people. They had decided to check out a small store inside the airport that had what looked like nice little accessories, a few cute things he could bring home to his dad and Carole. He had walked in with Mercedes, but when he turned around from looking at a rack of absolutely adorable belts, she was just... gone. He looked around the store a little bit more, but just couldn't find her anywhere. He was pretty sure she just ran off to the bathroom, but he didn't like the idea of being alone. When walking down the wide hallways of the airport, someone grabbed his forearm. "Merced- _oh_," Kurt said, spinning around.

"You look lost," Blaine said, still holding onto Kurt's arm. Kurt could almost feel the heat of Blaine's skin seeping through the thin material of his shirt.

"I am," Kurt answered softly, feeling a flush creep up his face. How embarrassing. A guy, a hot guy, he hardly even knew felt the need to rescue him like some sort of lost puppy. "I just don't know where my friend went," Kurt said quickly, hoping that explained some of his situation. At least made him seem less pathetic. For real, who got lost in an airport?

"Oh, right," Blaine said, nodding. "The girl you were sitting with on the plane?" Kurt swallowed dryly, feeling a very violent set of butterflies take up residence in his stomach. Had Blaine been looking at him on the plane? Kurt felt a little dizzy, noticing how nice Blaine's Dalton uniform fit. He internally shook himself, not wanting to make himself look like an idiot, drooling over another guy with absolutely no interest in him. The universe had obviously been conspiring against Kurt for some time now. With his luck, Blaine probably had a freaking photographic memory or something and just couldn't help remembering everything. Kurt was nothing special to him. "C'mon," Blaine said, taking his hand, and he melted.

Kurt felt like he could follow Blaine forever, and as pathetic as it may sound, he had never held anyone's hand before. Well, his parent's hands, when he was younger he was sure. But, not another guy's hand. Not like this. It was surprisingly nice, and Blaine's hand was so much rougher than his own. Immediately no fewer than eight products that would help Blaine's calluses came to mind, but Kurt swallowed them back.

His entire mind was focusing on Blaine's hand in his, any little movement of Blaine's fingers. Blaine led them to a small little Starbucks in the airport, with a decent-sized seating area. Blaine's hand didn't leave his the whole entire time. He had stupid little thoughts running around his head as they walked up to a round table. What if his hands were rough or greasy or sweaty or oh god. He was so embarrassed, but Blaine didn't seem to mind, so Kurt tried not to either.

Kurt let his hand slip from Blaine's as they sat down, reluctantly so. His skin slightly tingled where Blaine had touched. Kurt crossed his legs, then uncrossed them and recrossed them the other way, finding it more comfortable. He brushed some sugar off the table, and suddenly had nothing left to do but look up at Blaine.

"You're quiet," Blaine commented, and Kurt didn't know how to take it. He tried to smile, and gave a strained laugh.

"Not usually," Kurt said softly. "I've seen you sing, you're really good." Their eyes met and they shared a smile, and that was it. Kurt officially had a crush on this boy.

"Thank you," Blaine replied politely. "Your name is Kurt?" He asked, and Kurt nodded, blushing more, if that were possible.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Blaine let his eyes rest upon the soft, light features of Kurt's face.

"Don't the New Directions look into their competition?" Blaine asked, and Kurt smiled.

"Is that what this is all about then," Kurt joked, resting an arm on the table and holding his cheek in his hand. "Just looking into the competition? Did the Warblers kidnap Mercedes, too?"

"You catch on quick," Blaine said, mentally adding humor to this boy's good qualities. Yeah, he definitely liked him. He normally wasn't so bold with his flirting, but, hey. They were on their way to Florence. The strict rules behind Dalton's walls and his parent's expectations were thankfully behind him. Maybe him and this boy could have some fun.

Blaine had definitely noticed Kurt's nice body, first. Those jeans he had somehow squeezed himself into didn't leave anything to the imagination. And that face. And that hair that was just begging to be messed up. As they got to talking, though, he realized he might actually start to like this kid. He was funny and nice and maybe only a little awkward, but it was an adorable kind of awkward. Almost like boyfriend material. Blaine hadn't had a boyfriend yet, but if he had to pick one, he would want him to be something like Kurt.

This brought Kurt back to normal time. They had been sitting in the seating area for almost an hour now, going back and forth with something or another. Blaine's lips had moved, but he couldn't hear anything. Were they flirting? Is that what this was? Kurt settled for laughing a little awkwardly, and that seemed to cover for his lack of hearing.

"Do you think your friends are looking for you?" Kurt asked with a thought. Blaine looked confused for a moment before reaching to his pocket, fishing out his cell phone.

"Wow, is that the time?" Blaine asked, those adorable bushy eyebrows rising high on his forehead.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Kurt replied, uncrossing and recrossing his legs awkwardly. He didn't want them to go their separate ways and that just be that. He legitimately liked Blaine. He didn't want for this to just be a one or two hour thing and then just nothing.

"You're right. I liked talking to you," Blaine said, and there wasn't a hint of shame in his voice.

"I liked talking to you, too," Kurt replied, preparing for Blaine to get up and leave.

"What's your number?" Blaine asked, opening the contacts screen on his phone. Kurt flushed, slightly shocked, but told Blaine his number. Kurt took out his phone and got Blaine's in exchange, secretly putting a little heart after Blaine's name. They stood and turned to leave and find members of their respective choirs. "You should stick with me, until we find your people. We wouldn't want you to get lost again," Kurt made an offended noise, rolling his eyes. He hit Blaine lightly on the arm, who grabbed his hand, and they fell into a stepping rhythm, silently walking hand-in-hand.

"Does this embarrass you?" Kurt asked, swinging their hands a little. It seemed so nice and natural to be touching Blaine, but he couldn't help but ask. Blaine looked over at him, then at their hands.

"No," Blaine answered honestly. Kurt felt a weird twang in his gut as they continued walking. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked, noticing the change in Kurt. He rubbed little circles on Kurt's hand, hoping to calm the boy.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows scrunched together. His heart thudded wildly against his chest as he waited for Blaine's answer.

"Because I like you," Blaine said. "Why, do you not like me?" Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, afraid he had made Kurt uncomfortable.

"No, no, I do," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand. "I just, well, I didn't realize you were gay too."

"I didn't think I could make it any more obvious," Blaine said, smiling. Kurt smiled, laughing awkwardly.

"I'm a little blind sometimes, sorry," Kurt said, flushing. Blaine continued to smile, their legs brushing together slightly as they walked.

"I think it's adorable," Blaine answered. Kurt couldn't stop this incredibly girlish giggle from erupting from his mouth. "Aww," Blaine said, holding Kurt's hand tighter. "Just a sec, come in here with me," Blaine said, pulling Kurt off to the side of the main walkway, down a skinny hallway without anyone waiting for their flight to leave.

"What're we doing?" Kurt asked as they passed a janitor's closet. Blaine looked around quickly to make sure nobody could see them.

"This," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt, pulling him in for a hug. A small _oh_ escaped Kurt's mouth as Blaine's arms wound around his waist, and after the initial shock Kurt hugged the slightly shorter boy back. This was different. It was nice. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, and just felt complete. Blaine looked up, and pressed a firm kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt knew it was coming, but it still surprised him.

He looked up, and met eyes with Blaine. Blaine was leaning in and then suddenly so was Kurt and Blaine's lips were just _there_. The next thing he knew Blaine's lips were on his and it was so warm and the warmth spread all the way down to the pit of his stomach. Blaine's lips started moving and Kurt was so scared because he had never kissed anyone before and was he even doing this right? Blaine didn't seem to react poorly as Kurt tried to mimick his actions. Instead Blaine smiled against his lips, pulling him even closer.

Their lips continued to move against each others as they found a nice rhythm. Blaine's hands moved from the safe area of Kurt's back slightly lower, gently cupping his round ass. Kurt groaned, the feeling of Blaine's hands gently grabbing his ass by far being the most intimate thing he had ever experienced. Blaine pulled away from Kurt's lips, panting slightly.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt's ass a small squeeze. Kurt nodded, his hair slightly disheveled, his lips red and glistening lightly. Blaine shook his head slightly at the sight. "You look so hot like this," Blaine stated before backing Kurt against the nearest wall, next to a bulletin board. Kurt shivered as his back hit the wall, Blaine sealing up against his body, fitting perfectly. Sure, they were going a little bit fast but hell if Kurt cared. He had been so so so lonely. It was horrible to be the only out gay guy at his whole school.

Kurt felt Blaine lick at his bottom lip, and it was a weird sensation. Kurt understood what Blaine wanted, and parted his lips slowly. He felt Blaine's tongue slip into his mouth, and it was so weird. To have a part of another person inside his body like that. Blaine's tongue licked at his teeth, searching around and just exploring Kurt's mouth. The feeling made Kurt's knees shake, combined with Blaine's hands grabbing increasingly roughly at his ass. He let out a low whimper as Blaine grabbed at his ass roughly, their tongues swirling together.

Blood was pumping down south at an alarming rate, and if Kurt had been clearer of mind he might have cared. Blaine pulled him closer, their chests rubbing together. He was pretty sure Blaine could feel his erection through his skin tight jeans, but was relieved to feel Blaine had one, too. Blaine involuntarily thrust forward, rubbing his erection against Kurt's. Kurt whined loudly, digging his nails into Blaine's back. Oh god, his heart was pumping in his ears and this trip was ending up to be so much better than he could have ever expected it to be.

He rolled his hips forward, earning him an unexpected gasp from Blaine. Blaine's hands dug into his ass, pulling him forward as he roughly rubbed their clothed erections together. The friction was surrounding his trapped cock in a bath of heat, and he felt like he could thrust into it until he came his fucking brains out but he couldn't do this right here he had to make them stop.

"Blaine, Blaine, nono-no," Kurt repeated, wanted to back up but he couldn't with the wall behind him and Blaine all around him. At first, Blaine thought Kurt was just moaning his name, but once he heard the word 'no' he jumped back like he got stung. He took a few harsh breaths, trying to calm his nerves.

"Oh god I am so sorry Kurt I didn't mean to," Blaine said. He wanted to hug Kurt and say 'I'm sorry' but he figured touching Kurt wouldn't be the best idea right now.

"No, no it's nothing like that," Kurt said, breathing heavily. "I can't come in these jeans, there's no way. We need to get them off." Blaine stared at Kurt for a second in disbelief before slamming him against the wall roughly, attaching his lips to Kurt's neck with a growl.

"That is the hottest," Blaine said against Kurt's neck. "Fucking," he bit and licked up to Kurt's jaw. "Thing I have ever heard," Blaine worked out between kisses and small bites. Kurt made a strangled groaning sound, his knees shaking as he clung to Blaine for all he was worth.

They stumbled, trying to make their way to the hopefully deserted bathroom down the empty hall. They finally made it to the small bathroom, which was thankfully vacant. Kurt shoved Blaine against the door, nipping and sucking any part of Blaine's neck he could reach. Growling, Blaine reached back, fiddling with the knob of the door before it swung open.

He and Kurt backed into the small, single-person bathroom. It was small and not the greatest place in the world but at least it was clean. Blaine grabbed Kurt from behind, wrapping his arms around Kurt's abdomen, feeling his clothed body before working to get Kurt's skin tight pants off. Kurt let out a low whine, grinding his ass back into Blaine's fully erect cock. There were a few layers of clothes between their flesh but it was, just, god, it felt so good Kurt's thoughts were sluggish and all he could think was _more_.

Blaine finally pulled down Kurt's impossibly tight jeans, and Kurt sighed happily at the relief of tension holding back his cock. Blaine quickly pulled off his own, pressing himself forward against Kurt's ass. Kurt moaned at the feeling, bringing a hand back to cradle the back of Blaine's neck, the other holding the sink's counter with a death grip. Blaine brought a hand down to Kurt's hard cock, making Kurt whimper and cry out.

"Oh fuck, oh Blaine, oh my god," Kurt panted as Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock. They set a rhythm of Blaine grinding against Kurt's bare ass to Kurt thrusting up into Blaine's hand. His knuckles turned white against the counter, his nails digging into the back of Blaine's neck.

"Do you wanna come, baby," Blaine groaned into Kurt's hair. He swiped his thumb over the head of Kurt's cock, and it was all Kurt could do to not scream.

"Yes, yes, yes," Kurt repeated, feeling Blaine just _everywhere_.

"Don't let me stop you," Blaine growled, licking a line up from Kurt's neck to his jaw. Kurt let out a stream of unintelligible murmurs as he came all over Blaine's hand. Kurt's body shivered in Blaine's arms, and Blaine held him close, milking him through his orgasm. Blaine thrust against Kurt a few more times, shaking and whimpering as he came all over Kurt's ass.

Kurt panted heavily, dropping his arm from Blaine's neck to help support them on the counter. Blaine held Kurt's body close, occasionally murmuring something Kurt couldn't quite hear against the back of his neck. They stayed like that until Kurt heard a faint buzzing, feeling something tickling against his leg. He reached down, fishing his phone from his pants which were still pulled halfway down his thighs. He pulled it open, looking at the text. It was from Mercedes.

"Heya Boo. Mr Schue wanted to meet us all in the Food Court, be there in fifteen. xoxox" Kurt laughed a little, resting his phone on the counter. Blaine was pressing soft kisses on his neck and upper back, hugging Kurt to his body tightly. Kurt didn't want to have to leave Blaine, but it looked like he would have to. Just for now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, that looks like everyone," Will said as Puck and Lauren found their way over to the table all of New Directions were sitting at. Well, they were _practically_ all in New Directions. Kurt glared at the back of Karofsky's stupid head. He understood why Karofsky had to be here, but it didn't mean he had to like it. They had thirteen members to their choir. Lauren, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Finn, Quinn, Rachel, Artie, Tina, Mike, and himself. They needed fourteen to compete, and, well, David really did have a nice voice.

Not that his nice voice made up for a single thing he had ever done, but the point still stood. Even though he was a little stage shy, and cared too much of what people thought of him, they had been training him otherwise. It still was incredibly awkward to be around him, no one particularly enjoying it, but they dealt with it. They each had their own little incentive. Coach Beiste had offered to fill out scholarships up the ass for David, to the point that if he went through with this he would actually get paid to go to college. The New Directions, of course, were willing to go to every length to win, right up there with assassination and aggressive assault. So, Kurt could handle Karofsky for now. His tormentor was being surprisingly quiet, anyways.

Puck pulled out a chair for Lauren, who had a red tray ladened with various fast food bags in each hand. She plopped down, and Puck struggled to push her chair in before giving up and sitting down next to her, gazing at her dreamily. Quinn glared at Lauren as she unwrapped and ate her over-processed, calorie dripping food. Quinn hadn't permitted herself to even think about consuming anything like that in so long, it sickened her to see someone with so much self-confidence funnel that junk into their body. Lauren wasn't pretty. Quinn was. Lauren didn't deserve to feel so good about herself. Quinn noticed her nose crinkling in annoyance, and quickly looked away, focusing back on Mr. Schue.

"Well, as you all know, our layover is seven hours. It might be less, sadly," Mr. Schue said, pacing in front of their table. Their was a collective groan around the table at the idea of having to go back to nothing but sitting for hours. At least at the airport they could walk around a little. It wasn't ideal, but it was preferred.

"Honey," Santana said in her signature bitch voice, holding up a hand to silence Mr. Schue. "Let me tell you how this is going to play out. If I have to go back to sitting in that plane I am going to go postal on all y'all."

"But you've just been sitting in the airport, too," Rachel pointed out. Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her legs. "You had just been sitting in the departure area when we all got the text to meet Mr. Schue here."

"More like buzzed out of my mind," Santana said with a little smile. Rachel looked at Santana in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunched together. "I didn't see you do anything." Rachel didn't know a lot about drugs, but, there had to be, like, smoke right? If Santana was doing cocaine, which was the only drug Rachel really knew about, she would have had to be smoking it, right? There's no smoking in airports, duh.

"That wasn't soda I was drinking, that's for sure," Santana said. Santana had been under the impression everyone had spiked their drinks, or at least been popping pills to relax after the plane trip. Who could really just sit there for hours and hours and not go on a killing spree once freed? Mr. Schue quickly cut the girls off.

"I didn't hear anything," he quickly said. "The fact of the matter is it looks like there's a small storm coming, and we'll be able to beat it if we leave early. Nothing major, but just something that's better avoided. They don't know how long it would last out if we just tried to wait." Brittany felt a chill down her spine, remembering Clarence.

Clarence was her pet frog, who she raised from a tadpole. Santana had never liked Clarence too much, always ragging on her about him whenever she came over when they were younger. Clarence really liked Santana, though. Brittany never did know why Santana was so mad about Clarence getting into her cereal bowl without her knowing. Brittany thought it was endearing of him. He had a little frog crush and him and Santana could have made little Hispanic tadpoles. _Could have_, she reminded herself.

There was a really bad ice storm, and Santana had left her bedroom window open. Santana had washed her hair and was drying it by sticking her head out of the window into the icy air, trying to get sick. She wanted her dad to pay for something by her dying, or, how she put it, "make that bastard pay for hurting mom, I'll be dead and she'll be gone and he'll know how it feels." Brittany never really got what Santana meant by that, but let her use the window anyways. Clarence had slipped out, and froze in the storm, and that's all Brittany needed to know to fear storms.

"Are we going to die?" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear, scooting her chair closer. Santana felt a little pang of guilt. She hated what happened a long time ago, remembering the look on Brittany's face made her stomach drop. Why did that stupid frog have to freeze right outside Brittany's window? If otherwise Santana could have just said he ran away or went on vacation or got married or anything else Brittany would have believed.

"No, baby," Santana whispered back, resting her hand on Brittany's thigh. Brittany put her hand over Santana's, smiling as their pinkies locked together.

"We might have to leave out in about another hour, so get your things together, guys. We need to beat that storm!" He finished up on such a chipper note it was almost as if they could outrun the storm on sheer willpower alone. All the other choirs had met with their coaches, getting the bad news. Nobody was excited to go back to that horrible plane.

Kurt moseyed off with Mercedes, collecting all their carry on luggage. He wasn't too stressed about finding amazing knick knacks for his Dad and Carole at the moment, since he would have a million and one other opportunities. Annnnnnd, he might have been wanting to save some money up to get some amazing clothes. More than that, he wanted to try and see if he could find where the Warblers were meeting. He _wanted_ to text Blaine, don't get him wrong, but he wasn't sure. Were things suppose to be awkward? What happened between him and Blaine wasn't, like, a one-night stand type of thing, right? Blaine said he liked Kurt, he wouldn't lie about that, right? Kurt swallowed awkwardly, his throat feeling dry.

He hadn't told anyone about what happened yet. He was ecstatic about maybe finding a sort of boyfriendish guy. He didn't want to get his hopes up too high in his mind, like what had happened with Finn. He didn't think he could handle being seriously let down again, it was too hard. He should have thought about what he was doing. He didn't regret anything, per say. He just wished he made Blaine say they were concrete before he let Blaine get in his pants like that. He bit his bottom lip as he thought about what had happened almost a half hour ago.

He had never been as into masturbation as much as other guys his age had. He was normally sated with just three or so times a week. Oddly enough, his cock was already started to twitch slightly and wake up just at the thought of what had happened in that bathroom. He was wondering faintly whether Blaine felt the same way about him when his phone buzzed, vibrating against his leg and startling him. He jumped a little, then fished it out of his pocket, ignoring Mercedes's laughter at his expense.

"Hey Kurt :)" The text read from Blaine, and Kurt felt himself flush. Blaine was thinking about him too. Kurt quickly typed out his reply, shielding his phone from Mercedes' prying eyes.

"Hi there Blaine :) I was just thinking about you," Kurt bit his lip, his insides squirming. He wasn't sure whether or not to add on that last part, but decided to hit send, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Who 'ya texting?" Mercedes asked with a large grin. She noticed Kurt's flushed face and could have screamed. "Ooohhh, did you meet someone? Hmm? You need to tell me everything! Who is it? Is he from another choir? Did you just meet him in the airport?" She bombarded with with about a million questions, and, well, he was dying to answer. He was used to telling Mercedes _everything_. He felt wrong, keeping so much from her.

"Wellll," Kurt began, walking closer to her in case they passed anyone who could overhear. She was just about excited enough to die when he finally began his story. "It was after I lost you, in that shop. When I was walking around, looking for you, he asked if I were lost." Mercedes nodded eagerly, her face split in a large smile.

"He sounds like a little gentleman," she teased. Mmm, if only she knew.

"Oh, he so is," Kurt said, he made sure to get me off too, he thought after. The flush rose high in his cheeks again at the last part. Since when was his mind _so_ dirty? Mercedes mistook his flush, thankfully, not catching on to what really happened.

"Oooh did something happen?" Mercedes asked slyly. "Hmmm you can tell me," she said, nudging him with her arm.

"He gave me his number," Kurt said tapping on his phone. It had buzzed a new text awhile ago but he didn't trust to open it around Mercedes. She could be so curious sometimes and he was afraid she would hunt Blaine down and kick his ass in if she found out what they had done. She wouldn't understand Kurt actually wanted to do that with Blaine. She would just be concerned he got taken advantage of. She was such a good friend but he just didn't need that right now.

"Oooh and you're texting right now?" She asked for clarification. She squealed with excitement when he nodded yes shyly. "Oooh I am so happy for you! So so so so sooooo happy!"

"Thank you, Mercedes," Kurt said, his blush extending down the front of his shirt. He wasn't the only one who was hiding something. Mercedes looked at him happily, internally feeling a pang of guilt. She felt bad about leaving him to sneak off with Sam, but if she hadn't he would never have met this boy, so it wasn't all bad, right? He just didn't know about her and Sam yet, and she absolutely hated keeping that from him. Next time she saw Sam she would have to tell him he could either let her tell Kurt, or she would leave him. It was only fair.

When Mercedes looked like she was lost in her own thought, Kurt sneaked a peak at his text from Blaine.

"I miss you :(," was all Blaine's text said, and Kurt's insides melted. Blaine was so sweet.

"I miss you too, we'll see each other on the plane, though," Kurt replied, hoping that would cheer Blaine up some. Kurt could even ask Mercedes about sitting with Blaine instead of her, if she didn't mind.

"Mercedes," Kurt began as they walked to where the rest of their group had met with their carry on luggage. Mercedes held up a hand to stop him from speaking before he could ask her, however.

"Honey, I'm sorry," Mercedes began, swallowing dryly. "I'mma have to sit by someone else on the plane ride over, if that's okay with you." Kurt was slightly taken aback, blinking a few times as he tried to process this new information.

"Oh, oh, uh okay, yeah, sure," Kurt said, nodding. "Yeah, that's no problem Mercedes." She smiled.

"Thank you, Kurt, I'mma make it up to you, I promise."

"Oh, I'll hold you on that one," Kurt said with a smile. It seemed to him like he wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

* * *

><p>"That's him," Kurt whispered, grabbing Mercedes's arm. The Warblers walked towards the boarding area, Blaine leading them at the center. Kurt swallowed a little, looking at all the attractive boys who were in Blaine's choir with him. Was Blaine involved with all of them like he was with Kurt? Did Blaine just get together with all of them? Before he knew it he was practically hyperventilating, all this worry swirling around his mind, clogging out his thoughts.<p>

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked, grabbing his arm and tugging him aside.

"What if he doesn't really like me?" Kurt asked, hearing his voice quiver. Mercedes shook her head, cupping his cheek with her hand and giving it a little tap.

"Baby we both know that isn't true," Mercedes said in a soft voice. Kurt felt his phone buzzing against his leg, and pulled it out, opening it. It was a text from Blaine, which was the last thing he wanted at this moment. Mercedes peeked, seeing Blaine's name lighting up on the screen. "Open it," she said, gently, and he had to.

"Are you okay?" Blaine's text read, and Kurt could practically feel Blaine's eyes on his back. Mercedes gave his shoulder a firm squeeze, and he breathed in and out before turning, seeing Blaine watching him from where the Warblers stood, concern etched all over his face. Kurt gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt texted back. He wanted to run up and give Blaine a big hug but he knew that was probably the stupidest thing he could do. At least he knew Blaine cared.

"Are you having any regrets?" Blaine's reply came, and Kurt's face flushed. He was almost positive Blaine wasn't just using him, but nasty doubt creeped into his mind like poison.

"A little," Kurt sent, trying to be honest. If he wanted a relationship with Blaine, he figured he should try to keep things as honest as possible.

"Can you sit with me on the plane? I want to talk to you," Blaine said back simply, and Kurt didn't know how to take it. He turned to Blaine, who had been watching him, and nodded. Blaine smiled, turning back to talk to his fellow choir members. The intercom came on, and announced they would be boarding, and Kurt swallowed dryly. He tried to convince himself everything was going to be okay.

Blaine must have told his friends he wasn't going to be sitting by them, as he walked away from them and towards Kurt. They shared a small awkward smile, and before Kurt knew it they had found a seat way in the back of the plane, a few rows of seats behind the Oral Intensity and Vocal Adrenaline kids. Kurt felt bad for doubting Blaine, as he was just being so polite. He let Kurt in before himself, giving Kurt the window seat without question. He didn't even question Kurt, even though Kurt was positive he had the same questions floating around his mind that Kurt had swarming around his own.

"Blaine," Kurt finally said after they had been in the air for a few minutes. They had been looking out Kurt's window, both of them thankfully keeping their hands to themselves. Blaine looked at him softly, not wanting to upset him.

"Can I hold your hand?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded. Kurt held out his hand, which Blaine took, entwining their fingers. "Now, tell me what's on your mind." Kurt looked down at their entwined fingers, feeling so incredibly awkward. Finally, he took a breath, and started talking.

"Do you like me?" He started out with. Better to keep things simple and try and cover all bases.

"Yes," Blaine answered without missing a beat. Kurt nodded slowly.

"A-Are you, well, do you regret what we did?" Kurt asked, his voice barely a whisper. He looked around, to make sure nobody could hear them. When he looked back up, Blaine was looking at him with the most tender expression he had ever seen in his life. "Blaine," he whispered. Blaine leaned in, and kissed him on the mouth right there, where anyone could have seen them.

"I don't," Blaine whispered against his lips before pulling away. Kurt's heart was thudding against his chest, and he forced himself to nod again, his eyes starting to water. "Please tell me what's wrong," Blaine pleaded, rubbing small circles on Kurt's hand with his thumb.

"I don't want you to just be using me and then just forget about me," Kurt forced himself to say, his voice quivering.

"Kurt, look at me," Blaine requested, and Kurt had to comply, looking up and into Blaine's hazel eyes. "I would never use you, and I don't think it's possible to forget you," Blaine said honestly, leaning in to brush his lips against Kurt's again. It was like all the nerve endings on Kurt's lips were on fire, being engulfed in the heat of Blaine's mouth.

"Y-You don't do this with anyone else?" Kurt asked against Blaine's lips. Blaine wrapped his free arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Nobody but you," Blaine replied, his lips hot and gentle against Kurt's. They kissed a few more times, trying to keep things tame. Kurt was paralyzed with fear that someone would turn around and see them, but Blaine's lips were just so inviting it was hard to say no, and even harder to finally pull away with a light goodbye peck.

"I really like you," Kurt said, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist, Blaine's arm still around his shoulders. It was a little uncomfortable with the arm rest, but then they realized they could just push it up and it was much better. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, feeling tired and groggy by just thinking about the long ride ahead of them. Blaine was more than happy to comply with this new position, feeling absolutely intoxicated with the scent of Kurt all around him. He tilted his head to the side, gently resting it on Kurt's. Slowly they drifted off into a light doze, feeling safe and content and absolutely filled with love.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't sure how long he had been out when he slowly drifted awake. He nuzzled his face into Blaine's warm neck, groaning. Couldn't he stay like this forever? Blaine still had his arm around Kurt's shoulders, holding him close. Blaine had awoken about an hour before, but didn't want to wake Kurt up. He just looked so precious. There was such a peaceful expression on his face, a light pink flush on his cheeks, his hair messy, his lips slightly parted. It was so adorable Blaine could have just pulled Kurt closer and kissed all over his face, but that probably wouldn't be the best way to wake him up.<p>

"Hey, you waking up?" Blaine asked softly, giving Kurt's shoulder a little squeeze. Kurt sighed, nodding. He already started to feel sore from sitting for so long, he didn't even want to think about how much longer the flight over the Atlantic would be. He pressed a few kisses to Blaine's neck, feeling Blaine's pulse quicken under his lips. Blaine craned his neck to the side, offering Kurt more access. Kurt licked up a small strip, nibbling on the wet flesh.

Blaine made a small noise, squeezing on Kurt's shoulder to try and get his attention. Kurt looked up, seeing a member of Oral Intensity looking back over his seat at them from a few rows in front of them. The brunette grinned, giving them a thumbs up of approval before turning and sitting back down, reengaging in conversation with his fellow choir members. Kurt blushed, pulling away from Blaine.

"That is so embarrassing," Kurt stated, trying to fix his mussed up hair. Blaine smiled at him, snuggling closer and pressing kisses to Kurt's cheek.

"Aw, don't fix your hair," Blaine said, holding Kurt's hands to stop him.

"Why?" Kurt asked, trying to pull his hands away from Blaine's. Blaine gave him a little mischievous smile, leaning in to place a kiss on Kurt's mouth.

"You look so hot like that," Blaine whispered on Kurt's lips, so gently only Kurt could hear. "Your hair looked like that earlier and it was just so fucking hot," Blaine said, referring to the disheveled look Kurt had after what they did earlier. He tried not to think about specific details, but it was too late. His cock was already waking up, blood leisurely travelling south.

"Y-You," Kurt began, but Blaine cut him off with another crash of their lips. Kurt let out a little gasp of surprise, which Blaine took full advantage of, licking into Kurt's mouth gently. Kurt was a little startled, but fully accepted the invasion, sucking on Blaine's tongue shyly, feeling a little scandalous. Anyone could just turn around and see them and it was just _so_ bad.

Blaine's hand rested on Kurt's thigh, squeezing it gently. Kurt shuddered, wishing Blaine's hand could be a little higher but there were people in front of them and if someone looked they could be caught but, _oh_. Blaine's hand had slipped a little higher, resting directly on his hardening cock. Kurt whimpered into Blaine's mouth, wanting there to be less clothes and less people and for Blaine to actually _move_ his hand to give Kurt some friction or some pleasure or some anything because he was absolutely losing his mind.

Kurt bucked his hips up into Blaine's hand, and Blaine made a little surprised noise.

"You want to do this here?" Blaine asked, pulling away from Kurt's mouth. Kurt shook his head, this thoughts running a million miles an hour.

"N-No, I just, I just want you," Kurt said, pulling Blaine closer.

"B-Bathroom, C'mon," Blaine worked out between kisses, and they parted, taking a second to steady themselves before standing up. Thank god they didn't have to walk past rows of people to get there, as the nearest ones were at the back of the plane, by them. Kurt would have been nervously about looking nonchalant but he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't even look to see if anyone had been watching him when he shoved Blaine into the itty bitty room.

He locked the door behind his back with his hand, and that was all he could get done before Blaine was _all over him_. There were sloppy kisses and grinding and hands just all over the place as they tried to get their clothing off, just wanting more, more, more. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's legs, gently lifting him onto the small counter. Blaine wanted to get Kurt totally naked and fuck him against the counter, but knew that probably wouldn't be a good idea with everyone only a few feet away.

He settled for tugging Kurt's jeans down to right below his knees, appreciating for a moment the way Kurt's hard cock tented his powder pink boxers. A little wet spot was forming because of the precome leaking from Kurt's cock, and it was one of the hottest things Blaine had ever seen. He leaned over, mouthing at the thin material. Kurt let out a low whimper, trying to keep himself quiet.

Blaine took pity on him, pulling down the boxers and just taking a good look at Kurt's hardened member for a second. His cock was long and hard and the tip was reddening, a bead of precome collected at the top, and just looking at it made his own cock twitch. Kurt was about to ask Blaine what was wrong when Blaine leaned in, licking up the bittersweet bead.

"B-Blaine," Kurt moaned as Blaine dragged his tongue over the head of Kurt's ultrasensitive cock, making him shiver. Blaine licked a strip up from the underside, following a protruding vein and Kurt was just a moaning mess. Blaine smiled, taking in the head and running his tongue around it. Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>There was a loud thump that radiated through the plane, and the seats shook and vibrated for a second before going calm. The captain came on the intercom, asking everyone to buckle their seat belts, as they would be experiencing some turbulence. He assured there was nothing to worry about before turning off the intercom, but Santana distinctly heard his voice crack a little when assuring there was nothing to worry about. She raised an eyebrow, but dismissed it as simple lack of confidence.<p>

"S-Santana?" Brittany said, peeling her face off of the window she had fallen asleep against. Santana looked up from her nails which she was manicuring, her expression softening when she noticed the worried expression on Brittany's face.

"What's wrong, baby?" Santana asked gently, noticing the red patch forming from Brittany resting her cheek against the cold window. Brittany looked nervously from Santana to the window before replying.

"What's that?" Brittany asked, pointing out the window. Santana squinted her eyes, trying to see what Brittany was talking about. It was getting dark, and nothing particularly stood out except for- _oh jesus fucking christ._ There was a dark thicket of clouds on the horizon they were heading straight into, bright flashes of lightening occasionally lighting up the black clouds.

"Just go back to sleep," Santana said, resting her hand on Brittany's thigh. "That's normal, it has to do with the air pressure." Brittany smiled, resting her face back against the window.

"I suppose that makes sense," she said, yawning. It wasn't long before she fell asleep and Santana watched with worry as the ominous clouds grew closer on the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane lurched suddenly to the left, sending any unbuckled passengers flying. Blaine toppled onto Kurt, who would have been flung from the small counter he was sitting on if not for Blaine pinning him down to it. Blaine threw out a hand to steady himself, hitting the center of a glass mirror. It almost immediately shattered into a million little pieces, thankfully none of which doing any real damage. Kurt whimpered, half from the feeling of their erections brushing together when Blaine was thrown at him and half with the fear of moving and getting cut.

"You okay?" Blaine breathed right next to Kurt's ear, making him shiver.

"Better than you," Kurt replied, feeling a steady drizzle of Blaine's blood running down his bare back. He craned his neck to look, and saw a small gash on Blaine's forearm, presumably from the glass. It didn't look too deep, just a small amount of blood was dripping out and down his back. Kurt was immediately glad he was practically nude. Blood was a bitch to get out of clothes.

"Fuck," Blaine swore, giving his hand a little shake to clear off the dusty coating of glass. Some droplets of blood flung off, spraying the cream colored plastic walls. Kurt carefully slid off the counter, feeling a bit of glass tug at his thigh but it wasn't anything too serious. He had more important things to worry about right now. Like, what was going on out there to make the pilot fly like that? How where they going to get this place cleaned up? And, more importantly, he was still hard as fuck and didn't know what to do about it.

"What are we going t- _oh_," Kurt moaned, letting the rest of his question fall into the air and dissolve into nothing. Blaine had pushed him into the door with a quick motion, carefully dropped to his knees, and let his mouth sink down Kurt's entire length. If they were going to get in trouble for all of this, he might as well make it worth their while. Kurt made a low noise in the back of his throat as Blaine hollowed out his cheeks, sucking for all he was worth.

Kurt tried his hardest to keep his mouth shut, but it was just so hard. Blaine's hot, wet mouth was working him all over and all he felt was pressure and wet warmth and he couldn't help but give Blaine's mouth a gentle thrust. Everything seemed to be magnified by ten as he approached orgasm, one of Blaine's hands digging painfully in his hip as the other worked was his mouth couldn't reach. It was all so much for Kurt he just couldn't help it, feeling his abdomen convulse as he came down Blaine's willing throat, feeling quite possibly the best he had ever felt in his entire life.

Kurt whimpered, trying to push Blaine off as Blaine swallowed around his sensitive cock over and over again, trying to get up every last trace of come.

"N-No more," Kurt worked out, Blaine's mouth around his cock feeling so good it actually kind of hurt. Blaine smiled, leaving Kurt's finished cock to lick a line up his stomach, which occasionally twitched as Kurt's insides spasmed again, the receding aftershocks of his intense orgasm still taking effect. Blaine pressed a few sloppy kisses to Kurt's neck, feeling thoroughly pleased with himself. He licked up a line from Kurt's neck to his jaw, the salty skin there being like crack to him.

"How'd you like that?" Blaine asked, his voice husky and deep and it just made Kurt's knees weak.

"Loved it," Kurt responded honestly, out of breath and sticky with sweat. He reached down to Blaine's cock but it was soft.

"Already took care of it," Blaine clarified. "The noises you were making were just so hot," he mumbled against Kurt's throat.

"W-We can't," Kurt ground out, feeling Blaine's arms wind around him and pull him close. His blood was heating up in that familiar way and he knew they didn't have the time to do this again. He backed away from Blaine, giving them both a little room to think. He surveyed the small bathroom, and couldn't believe the mess they had made. Quite honestly it looked like some sort of gruesome horror movie set.

Large shards of glass were laying haphazardly on the counter, some slightly fogged up from collecting condensation. Dried red blood stood out against the cream walls, probably smeared on Kurt's back and most definitely on his thighs. He had never wanted a shower so bad in his whole entire life but he would just have to deal with that for now, it seemed. Blaine turned on the faucet, ice cold water splashing out and carrying some small shards of glass with it down the drain.

He found a towel hanging from a holder on the opposite side of the wall and wet it, cleaning the sticky blood off his arm. The cut from the glass definitely wasn't deep, as it had already stopped bleeding. He politely asked Kurt to turn around, who blushed slightly but complied. There were a few thin streaks of smeared blood on his back, but nothing too major. It would just take Blaine a minute to clean off. Although, he sort of wished it would take him longer.

"It's cold," Blaine warned quickly, feeling Kurt tense up as he pressed the wet cloth to the seemingly endless expanse of milky-white skin.

* * *

><p>Nobody seemed to notice Kurt and Blaine nonchalantly leaving the small room a few minutes later, all too preoccupied with their own drama to spare them even a glance. They slipped into their seats, letting out a small sigh of relief. They hadn't been caught. Blaine had the brilliant idea while cleaning to throw the soiled rag and larger mirror shards into the bit of storage space under the counter, blocked out from view. It was a quick fix but it would have to work for now. Kurt pitied whoever had to clean up in there once they departed the plane.<p>

They noticed the lit up seat belt buttons, and quickly fastened their own. Kurt suddenly felt nervous, thinking about the way the plane had been acting weird earlier, what made Blaine shatter the mirror. He swallowed, the nervousness bubbling up and multiplying inside him. He felt Blaine put an arm around him, somewhat uncomfortably because of their seat belts, but it was still comforting.

"Something wrong?" Blaine asked, sounding concerned. Kurt tried to give him a convincing smile, not wanting him to worry.

"No, no I'm fine," Kurt answered, and Blaine wasn't buying it.

"Are you sure? You look so pale," Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek when he realized Kurt just didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering him. "You can talk to me whenever you want," Blaine said before pulling his arm away. Kurt nodded, smiling softly. They rode on silently for a few moments, Kurt's hand somehow ending up entwined with Blaine's. The plane made an odd lurch again, Kurt almost whacking his head off the window. That's when he looked out it for the first time.

"Blaine, is the sky suppose to look like that? I've never really been in a long pane ride before." Blaine looked out Kurt's window to see what he was talking about and swallowed awkwardly. They were obviously flying through some sort of storm, probably the one they were trying to avoid by leaving earlier than scheduled. The sky was pitch black, dark grey clouds thick and clotting out everything but the occasional clash of lightening shining through. Blaine noticed the nervous expression on Kurt's face, and flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. It's like that all the time," Blaine reassured him, rubbing small circles on Kurt's hand with his thumb. Kurt was so nervous he accepted this sparse explanation. Little did either of them know people all around the plane were having similar conversations.

* * *

><p>"Finn," Rachel whispered, tugging on Finn's arm. Finn snored lightly, showing no signs of waking up any time soon. Rachel bit her lip, looking out the window again before justifying her plan in her mind. "Finn," she whispered again harshly. When Finn didn't react, she swallowed, stomping her foot down on his. He gasped, waking up by flailing his arms and going face-first into the back of the seat in front of them. The faceless member of the Warblers made and annoyed noise, but didn't turn around and say anything, obviously too preoccupied with whatever he was doing. Finn looked groggily around, rubbing the side of his face.<p>

"What happened?" He asked Rachel, who feinted confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said dramatically, throwing in a sigh to fortify her lie even further. Ah, those acting classes were finally starting to pay off. She would have to add this to her list of brilliant impromptu performances.

"Oh," Finn said, resting his head back, preparing to fall back asleep. Rachel grabbed his arm, shaking it.

"Wait!" She said, not stopping until Finn looked at her in confusion. "I'm scared," she said with a brilliant pout. She would have to rate it at least a seven, to be honest. It was a really good one.

"Oh," Finn repeated, looking nervous. He didn't know what Rachel wanted from him. Maybe he should wrap his arm around her shoulders or something? But, that sometimes made her really mad. Something about people trying to take pictures who'll ruin her future career or something. He looked around, not sure what to do.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Rachel snapped, sounding really mad. Finn didn't like when she was mad, but, he honestly didn't know what she wanted. She would probably snap at him again if he asked what to do, so he unbuckled his seat belt and shimmed out of the row, not really sure what to do. He wandered around trying to find Kurt, since he would know what to do in this situation, probably. Finn could at least just sit with him for awhile and then come back to Rachel and pretend like he accomplished something.

He was having a pretty hard time finding Kurt, though. That was the problem. He didn't really care about everyone's eyes on him as he wandered down the aisles, more concerned that Kurt had somehow left. He remembered Kurt getting on the plane, but he had watched a lot of plane horror movies with his mom before. Chances were it was either a snake or a terrorist that somehow got Kurt. It really made sense when he thought about it, and he redoubled his efforts, looking closely at each face he passed.

Right when Finn was planning on charging into the pilot's cabin, that's what it's called, wasn't it? And the pilot would be either drunk or dead or at gun point, or _something_. Anyways, he finally did see Kurt a few rows of seats behind where everyone else was. It was a weird place for him, but Finn was a little too depressed about his plan being spoiled by Kurt actually being alive to really notice.

"Hi, Kurt," Finn said, walking into the row and sitting next to some dark haired boy. Kurt's face was bright red for some reason, and the guy immediately snapped his hand away from Kurt's.

"H-Hi," Kurt said, keeping his eyes down on his hands. Finn raised an eyebrow, noticing something might be wrong with Kurt. He had an eye for detail, you see.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, looking from Kurt to the guy sitting next to him. The guy had to be from one of the other choirs, but Finn didn't really recognize him for some reason. The guy looked awkward, like he really didn't want to be there. Finn felt a small pang, remembering the way that asshole Karofsky's face looked when he got caught doing nasty things to the Glee Club by a teacher.

"It's not like that," Kurt said quickly, noticing the way Finn was glaring down Blaine, whether Finn was conscious of doing it or not. It really was sweet, but just so unwanted at the moment. "Blaine, this is Finn, my brother." Blaine let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He had gotten so nervous, the way Finn was looking at him. It almost looked like Finn wanted to tear him to pieces for a second there.

"Hello Finn," Blaine said warmly, noticing the angry look immediately melting off Finn's face. "I'm Blaine,"

"He's my boyfriend," Kurt said quickly, blushing heavily. Finn nodded, looking confused but at least not angry.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Finn finally said, but sounded accepting.

"We met earlier and really like each other, so, yeah," Kurt said, meeting eyes with Blaine for just a second before having to look away, a large smile plastered all over his face.

"Oh, that's great," Finn said, nodding. He stopped after a second, looking slightly horrified. "Kurt," he began, not sure how to voice his concern.

"Yes, Finn?" Kurt asked, wondering what Finn's big concern was. Finn shot Blaine an uncertain look before finally speaking.

"Does he, does he know, y'know, that you're gay?" Finn asked slowly, not sure if he were overstepping his boundaries or not. He didn't know how Kurt wanted to tell Blaine, but he knew it had to come around one way or another and really didn't want to see Kurt get hurt. Blaine bit his lip, trying his best not to laugh.

"Yes, Finn, he knows," Kurt said slowly, playing along, and Finn could breath again.

"That's great!" Finn said, jumping up. "Can I tell Rachel?" Kurt nodded, smiling softly. Finn waved bye and quickly bolted back towards where he and Rachel were sitting, absolutely bouncing with excitement. This was such great news! He couldn't wait to let her know.

"Rachel," Finn said as he sat back down in the seat he had just left a few minutes before. Rachel looked at him expectantly. "You'll never guess what," he began, but just then the plane made another lurch to the side, and he smacked his head against the window, immediately knocked out.

"Santana?" Brittany asked, poking at Santana's leg. Santana stirred slightly before waking up, looking at Brittany groggily.

"What do you want?" Santana asked, her tone almost harsh. She really did hate getting woken up, and Brittany knew that. This better be important.

"I'm sorry," Brittany immediately said before voicing her question. "I didn't want to wake you up but you're the smartest person I know."

"This is true," Santana agreed, nodding. "What is it you needed, B?" She asked, her tone noticeably kinder. Brittany gave her a small smile before pointing out her window.

"Is it suppose to do that?" Brittany asked in a small voice. Santana sighed.

"You already asked me that, B," Santana said without looking out the window. "It's normal."

Brittany nodded, not wanting Santana to snap on her. She watched Santana nestle down in her seat and fall asleep before turning her attention back out the window, staring into the flames erupting from the engine under the wing with wide eyes. Her and Santana were really lucky, you could see everything perfectly from these seats.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up, he really didn't remember anything that happened. His mind was blissfully blank, and he had no desire to summon thoughts. He wanted to just lay there in the sun all day, it was so warm. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice asked him if he put on sunblock, but the words were slurred and blurry. Slowly as he regained consciousness he realized just how sore he was. Everything <em>hurt<em>. What happened? His eyes slowly opened, and all he saw was green.

Everything was loud in a way he wasn't accustomed to. There were birds chirping, water running somewhere not too far away, the rustling of leaves. It was like a soundtrack that came on this relaxation album he got on his iPod. It was suppose to be the sound of a rain forest. He sat up, every part of his body screaming in protest. He listened, not even comprehending much. All he could think was, wow, that track was pretty accurate.

He blinked a few times, his vision coming more into focus. Jutting out of the tall grass in various places were hunks of metal and bits of cloth, things that really shouldn't be in a forest. He didn't know much about forests, though. He tried to think about it a little, but that was too painful, so he just accepted it. He sat there for a few moments, just looking around his surroundings, trying to take it all in. It was strange, he didn't think he belonged here.

"Oh thank god," a voice said, and Kurt turned suddenly towards it, immediately regretting his change in position. He cringed with pain, his body yelling at him to stop and slow down. He looked up at whoever was walking towards him. It took him more than a minute of staring at the stranger's face to realize he actually did know this man. His name was Blaine, and they were dating.

"Hi," Kurt said, feeling everything slowly coming back to him. There were on a plane, and it had started acting all weird. Vibrating and swerving and stuff. Then the pilot said something through and intercom, but he wasn't sure what. He didn't know what exactly happened between then and now, but as his mind became more clear he was pretty sure he could put the pieces together. They must have crashed.

Blaine sat heavily next to him, looking beat up and dirty and tired but okay nonetheless.

"You had me really scared," Blaine said, looking exhausted. "I didn't know if you were going to wake up." Kurt felt himself flush.

"Why wouldn't I wake up?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.

"I don't know, Kurt, I was just scared." Kurt nodded.

"It's sweet you were thinking of me," Kurt said. "Have you found anyone else? How long have you been awake?" Blaine swallowed awkwardly, not sure how much to tell Kurt.

"Well, I was never really out, I stayed awake for the whole time I think." Kurt nodded, looking horrified.

"That must have been scary," he said, and Blaine nodded. It was. "What about the others?"

"I think we were separated," Blaine answered honestly. They had landed close to two others who looked unfamiliar, but it was hard to tell. The girl was missing her face, and the other looked too mangled to identify. Blaine didn't know what to do, settling for carrying Kurt as far away from them as he could.

"I'm sure they're fine," Kurt said, trying to be optimistic.

"Me too," Blaine said with a smile, which Kurt returned. He could only wish that were true.

* * *

><p>Brittany slowly woke up from an odd dream, feeling the weight of someone lying on her. She opened her eyes, rubbing them to get her vision to clear. It was Santana.<p>

"Hi, San," Brittany said dreamily, her body's natural pain killers pumping through her veins, making the world slightly harder to understand than usual. Santana looked up from where she was lying across Brittany's stomach, her eyes red and swollen... Almost like she was crying, Brittany noticed.

"Thank god," Santana shrieked before wrapping her arms around Brittany's shoulders, pulling her in for the tightest hug of her life. "I love you," Santana said, and Brittany could feel hot tears leaking, getting her shirt wet.

"I love you too, San," Brittany answered, slightly confused. Santana almost never said that to her. It was a nice change, but it wasn't normal. "What's wrong?" Brittany asked, hoping it was something she could fix.

"Nothing anymore," Santana said, her voice quivering as she spoke. "The others are less than a mile away, we'll go and see them when you wake up more, okay?" Santana whispered in an odd, delicate voice.

"I feel fine," Brittany said, not liking the way Santana sounded so nervous.

"Let's just lie here for awhile," Santana said, pressing a light kiss to Brittany's neck. So light Brittany thought she imagined it until it happened again. And then again. They never did Lady Kisses unless they were in one of their bedrooms, so it was weird. A lot of things were weird today, Brittany decided as she held Santana tight, enjoying the soft feeling of San's lips on her neck. Maybe weird wasn't a bad thing, she decided.


	4. Chapter 4

When Santana brought Brittany back to where the others were, Brittany couldn't believe her eyes. She had never seen anything like this place. There wasn't any where to really walk, she couldn't find a road or a sidewalk or anything. It was either hard dirt or squishy, wet grass they had to walk on. She kind of felt like she was doing something wrong, but Santana was doing it too so it had to be alright. There were giant trees everywhere, so much bigger than any others she had ever seen. Occasionally in the distance she would see scurrying or a rustling of leaves, and had to fight the urge to run over and try and see what was making the disturbance. She thought everything was a nice change from the usual, until she realized Santana had started talking.

"So disgusting," Santana continued to rant, her face contorted in anger. When had San started talking? Brittany tried to pay more attention to her than all the pretty trees. "For all I know a fucking albino snow tiger will lunge out of fucking nowhere and maul my goddamn beautiful face," Santana ranted on as Brittany tried to make sense of what she was saying. Brittany really thought everything was pretty. It was so much more colorful here than it was at home. Even in her room, whenever she decorated it with shredded colored paper someone always ended up throwing the shreds out for some reason.

But, as Santana continued to yell, every other word turning into a swear word and her voice starting to quiver and rise, Brittany noticed something. San was _scared_. She never talked like that unless she was scared about something, which was a really rare occurrence. Brittany remembered, it always sounded like Santana was really mad when she was actually scared, she had heard Rachel refer to it as a defense mechanism before, whatever that means. Normally when San was actually mad she just did something to fix the problem. Like punch things. Brittany could still taste Santana on her lips, but couldn't bring herself to say or do anything to try and comfort her. She kept her eyes trained on the ground, trying to not trip and fall. They walked until she could hear loud voices. They shimmied through a wall of trees, erupting into a clearing where everyone was screaming.

"You can't just say that!" Rachel yelled in a shrill voice, glaring down Quinn. Quinn had a gash above her eye, the path of dried blood clinging to her face and cracking. Quinn's face reddened as her anger bubbled inside her.

"You cannot just expect everyone to carry you around because you hurt your ankle! It's pathetic! That girl has a crushed leg and she's not begging people to carry her!" Quinn pointed to a girl that looked like she was from Oral Intensity, who was sitting on a large rock nursing her bloody lip. Her leg which was sticking out from under her dress was bruising heavily, the skin there splotched with dark brown and black. It wasn't a very pleasant sight. Rachel wanted to scream, but it wouldn't really stand out next to everyone else raising their voice at each other. She clenched her fists, stomping her foot in frustration.

"You are not appreciating me for what I bring to the table! Where would New Directions be without me?" Rachel shrieked, her chest rising and falling, her body wrapped up in hatred. Quinn was staring at her with a dumbfounded look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Quinn shook her head a little, looking like she couldn't believe her eyes.

"You were faking it! You didn't hurt anything!" Rachel gulped, a small flush rising on her cheeks. She had wanted _Finn_ to carry her around earlier when she feinted her injury. She didn't expect Finn to be knocked out and for Quinn to have to awkwardly hobble her around. "I could have been helping someone who was legitimately hurt, not a giant drama queen like you!" Rachel took a step back, trying to think of a retort when it hit her.

No, like, actually hit her. She felt a stinging on the side of her face after the initial blow, the new cut on her lip burning as hot blood poured out. She gasped, an iron taste filling her mouth as she brought her shaking hands up to clutch her swelling lip. She looked up to see a satisfied looking Quinn, slightly shaking her hand. There was a red smear on her knuckles, and Rachel wanted to faint. What if it never healed? What if she got an infection and had to get plastic surgery and would never get a contract? A small whimper left her mouth as she felt more blood leaking out to wet her hands.

"Now you actually have an injury to complain about," Quinn snarled before turning and walking off, disappearing into the crowd of people.

"You can't just do that!" Rachel yelled, seeing some blood spew from her lips out into the grass.

"Who exactly is going to stop me?" Quinn retorted, and Rachel let her mouth gape open for a moment or two, trying to think of what to say back.

"M-Mr. Schuester wouldn't let you," Rachel finally said, feeling tears pool in her eyes as her lip and jaw throbbed painfully with each heartbeat. Nobody had ever hit her before, this was insane. People shouldn't be allowed to act like this. Quinn laughed bitterly.

"We haven't found him, he might as well be dead," Quinn said, her tone harsh. Rachel shook her head a few times, huffing out quick breaths. She could feel her tears coming and was doing everything she knew to try and stop them.

"Y-You don't know that," Rachel said, her tone quivering. "T-They were in a different section, they're fine, everyone's fine," Quinn could have screamed, her heart pounding wildly against her chest. She didn't like this any more than Rachel did, but she didn't have to act like a baby about anything.

"They're all dead," Quinn shrieked, watching as Rachel slid to the ground, wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her face into her knees. "You need to grow up and deal with that!"

"Y-You don't know," Rachel repeated, full-on sobs rolling through her body. Quinn felt a flash of pity for her, but quickly tried to extinguished it.

"Look," Quinn said awkwardly, feeling like she pushed too much. Rachel was actually looking really torn up about everything. "I'm sure they're fine, they're going to be okay, alright? We have everyone already all over, I can see Santana with Brittany right over there." Quinn tried to keep her voice at a soothing tone as she pointed out to where Santana stood with a protective arm wrapped around Brittany's waist, talking to Puck. Rachel refused to look up from her knees, her body still occasionally shaking in her sobs, but they were lessening.

"W-Where's Kurt?" Rachel asked, peaking up from her knees to look around the thicket of people. Everyone was standing so close together, as if they were afraid to get too far apart in this new terrain. Quinn felt a small pang of guilt as she saw how messed up Rachel's face looked, slightly swollen and bloody and wet. Quinn looked around quickly, biting her lip as quickly scanned the faces. They had done a tally earlier, finding only Kurt and Brittany to luckily be missing. The other choirs seemed to be suffering more heavy losses, but it was easier to just think the lost members were still waking up and wandering around, preparing to pop out of the woods at any minute.

"I-Well," Quinn began awkwardly, wringing her hands as she tried to think up a plausible explanation. "He's just still looking for us, I heard he's fine," Quinn said, her own eyes watering at her words. Rachel seemed to accept the weak explanation, nodding slightly and shakily standing, brushing any debris off her sweater. It was kind of an impossible task, as it looked like Rachel had decided to roll through some leaves and twigs and dirt for fun.

"I wonder what he's doing right now," Rachel said, sniffling and rubbing her face with the sleeves of her sweater to try and dry her eyes.

* * *

><p>Kurt let out a loud whimper as his bare back scratched against the rough bark of the tree Blaine was crushing him against. He shuddered as Blaine's spit-slickened cock rubbed against his own, sending little tingles of pleasure down his spine. Blaine was so much stronger than he looked, being totally capable of holding Kurt up and grinding against him without missing a beat. Kurt didn't exactly want this to happen at first, anyone could wander over and find them like <em>this<em>. Blaine had somehow managed to get Kurt completely naked, Kurt's ankles resting on Blaine's shoulders, Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist to help hold him up.

Kurt scratched his nails down Blaine's back as Blaine rubbed against him just right, making his blood boil under his skin. Kurt whimpered and groaned, feeling his orgasm approaching like a brick wall. He bit his lip, pulling Blaine closer to his body desperately. Blaine got the idea, licking and biting at Kurt's throat, slowing down his tempo in a way that made Kurt just want to scream.

"B-Blaine we need to b-be quick," Kurt groaned desperately, grinding his cock against Blaine's. "Someone might see," there were practically tears in Kurt's eyes as Blaine licked his way up Kurt's throat to his jaw, placing light kisses on the surrounding flesh. Without a word Blaine reached his hand up to Kurt's mouth, forcing two fingers in.

"Suck," Blaine commanded simply, his mouth right at Kurt's ear. Kurt could do nothing but comply as Blaine took Kurt's earlobe into his mouth, giving it small nibbles. After a moment he pulled his wet fingers out, forcing his hand down between their bodies. Kurt could have cried in frustration as Blaine's hand snaked between their cocks, lessening the precious contact.

"What're you-" Kurt began before letting out a little sigh as Blaine pressed the tip of his forefinger against the leaking head Kurt's cock, slowly trailing down. The sparse contact felt surprisingly nice, especially when his whole body was just screaming more, more, more. Kurt felt himself flush when Blaine's hand didn't stop at the base of his cock, instead trailing lower. "B-Blaine," Kurt said desperately as Blaine dragged his wet fingers down Kurt's balls, stopping at the small strip of flesh leading to the most private part of his body.

After a second's hesitation, Blaine trailed his fingers down further, lightly rubbing the tip of his middle finger against Kurt's entrance. All of the initial embarrassment Kurt felt about somebody touching him _there_ immediately disappeared once Blaine started playing with different pressures, gently pushing his slick finger inside. Kurt threw his head back to rest on the tree as Blaine slid it all the way inside, his finger having hardly any room to move as Kurt was so tight.

Kurt shuddered at the feeling of fullness resting on him as Blaine started to slowly move his finger in and out, carefully fucking Kurt on it. Kurt whined and bucked his hips up, searching for the pressure of Blaine's cock against his. Blaine ground against him, setting up a slightly erratic rhythm. As their bodies heated up and they ground against each other with new found passion, Blaine slipped another finger in, stretching Kurt out all the more. Kurt whimpered at the pleasurable feeling, never before feeling as good as he did now.

Kurt rested against the tree to support more of his weight as Blaine lost some of his composure, roughly rubbing himself against Kurt in rhythm with thrusts from his fingers. Kurt made an odd twitching motion as he sunk down on Blaine's fingers in a certain position, whimpering as his walls clenched tightly. His teeth chattered as Blaine pressed against that same spot again and again, the feeling so pleasurable it was on the threshold of the most exciting pain of his life. Blaine hit that same spot a few more times and Kurt was lost, coming between their bodies with a loud cry that echoed throughout the forest. Blaine finished a moment after him, the feeling of Kurt's hole spasming around his fingers proving to be too much.

Blaine collapsed down on the ground panting, and Kurt followed him down more gracefully, leaning his back against the tree as he tried to catch his breath. Blaine smiled looking down at the shirt he had never got to taking off, the thick, white ropes of Kurt's cum splashed across the stomach and chest mixed with his own. He shimmied his jeans back up from where they were resting by his knees, and he looked around on the ground for Kurt's clothes. He saw Kurt's shirt hanging from a tree branch a few feet up, however it got up there and sighed. It might take awhile until they were decent enough to try and find the others. He thought for a moment how they were doing as he helped Kurt up, the hunt for Kurt's missing clothes officially on.

* * *

><p>"We are going to starve," Finn stated, collapsing against a large rock on a sandy shore. About twenty of the castaways had decided to search the island more, escaping the chaos of the clearing everyone had settled into. It had been hours since everyone assembled there, and everyone was starting to get uncomfortably hungry. A few members had some mashed granola bars in their pockets, but that wasn't near enough to feed all the kids. "This is so much harder than I thought it would be."<p>

"What were you thinking?" Lauren asked, looking unshaken by the long trek despite every other kid either collapsing to the ground or panting heavily.

"Well," Finn began, trying to catch his breath. "For starters, I doubt there's a McDonalds for miles. Even if we found one, I have no cash and lost my card in the crash." He noticed a boy in one of the Dalton blazers staring at him with an annoyed expression, and perked up. "You look rich," Finn stated, pointing to the Asian boy's clothing. "Do you have your card on you?" The Asian boy exchanged a smirk with a darker skinned boy in the same blazer before speaking.

"David and I seemed to have misplaced ours," the Asian boy said, and Finn groaned, letting his head collapse back to the rock. "We are going to starve." He stated again for emphasis. Lauren made an annoyed noise in her throat.

"You might want to starve but I'm sure as hell not," she stated, her voice lined with sass.

"I hate to break it to you, but none of us know how to get food," Mercedes said, having just finished climbing up the hill. She wiped some sweat off her forehead, feeling sick. She wasn't cut out for this kid of stuff. Sam finished his hike a moment later, placing his hand gently on Mercedes's back as everyone paid attention to Lauren.

"You okay?" Sam asked quietly, gently rubbing her back.

"I'm fine," Mercedes said with a slight edge to her voice, still uncomfortable with the fact that they were being so secretive. Her mind swarmed with horrible pictures as she wondered what happened to her Boo, her poor, poor Kurt. She should have been sitting with him, then she would know where her baby was. She shouldn't have left him to let him run off on his own, he was probably terrified and lost somewhere if not, well, it's best not to think about that. She returned her attention to Lauren, praying for a distraction.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" Finn asked, covering his eyes with a hand to block out excess sun. Lauren smirked.

"I'll show you," Lauren said, before turning to Puck, who was standing to her right. "Sweetie," she said in a sugary-sweet voice.

"Yes?" Puck asked, liking the sound of her tone. She smiled at him.

"If you do not get me something to eat within the next ten minutes I will bite your fucking dick off," Lauren said, her tone rising with each word. Okay, Puck _really_ liked her tone this time. He immediately threw off his shirt, running into the shore. The water was warm enough to not be uncomfortable, but the waves were pretty harsh. He hoped that would give him some sort of bonus points in Lauren's eyes.

"Time to win my woman some fuckin' dinner," Puck said to himself before swimming under, the shore's bottom dropping off a shelf and disappearing, leaving him to explore around at different depths.

"Did he die?" The Asian boy in the Dalton blazer asked in a concerned voice once the boy with the mohawk they called Puck had been under for a few minutes. Lauren scoffed, crossing her legs on the sandy beach.

"He better not have," she stated, and the Asian boy dropped it. They all watched with eager anticipation to see what would happen next when it was obvious there was a slight disturbance under the water. It was hard to see from so far out on shore, but there was a lot of splashing going on, as if Puck were flailing from under the water.

"Did he die, _now_?" The Asian boy asked once the flailing subsided, leaving the water calm except for the occasional wave rolling through. Lauren opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off with a loud splashing sound. Puck was definitely flailing around in the water, but this time above the surface, and he was clinging to _something_. But just what was it? The sound of gasps and swears filled the air as one-by-one what Puck was up to became clear to each person watching.

"DIE, MOTHERFUCKER," Puck yelled loud enough for the people all the way out on the beach to hear, clinging to the slippery, wet animal as hard as he could. The floppy thing tried to open it's mouth, but Puck had a good hold around it's jaw. He really hoped Lauren could see from where she was sitting, because this was going to take all of the knowledge he had picked up watching Shark Week.

With his free hand he punched the stupid, giant fish multiple times around the eyes and nose, not really remembering at the moment where exactly you were suppose to hit it. Oh, wait, the gills. He dug his free hand into the animal's gills, ripping and tugging. There was a gruesome sound, and the giant fish flailed more within his arms. It only took a few more hits until it went into shock, or whatever they said on that stupid show. Puck didn't really care, he was too preoccupied with trying to think up a catchy phrase to say when lugging the giant fish back to the shore. The best he could think up was 'Shark got your tongue?' but he didn't think that would impress Lauren much so he kept it to himself.

Once he got back to the shelf and could walk, he carried the occasionally twitching shark back in his hands, the astonished looks on all of the singer's faces absolutely hilarious. He flopped the heavy thing on shore, and everyone took a big step back, instead of Lauren, who simply yawned. She stretched her arms out over her head before standing up, brushing any remaining bits of sand off her clothes.

"You did good," she said, looking at the size of the shark he caught her. It was about five feet long and a foot wide, only slightly smaller than Puck himself. Not too bad of a job at all. Puck put his arm around her shoulders, staring at all of the astonished kids who were still trying to keep their distance.

"That's how you wrangle a shark," he said, and grimaced. That one sounded better in his head. Oh, well. "Me and my lady are going out for a walk, we'll be back in an hour. I expect a sizable portion of shark meat for the woman," he stated, and Lauren gave him a small tap on the cheek.

"You know me so well," she cooed, and he smiled at her, leading her out to follow the horizon. Once they were out of earshot, Wes turned to David.

"How the hell are we suppose to cook a shark?" Wes asked, making a disgusted face at the giant creature.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't want to see the consequences if we don't get it done," David replied, leaning down to start collecting firewood. Wes gulped, immediately agreeing and helping his best friend collect. At least they wouldn't starve.


	5. Chapter 5

There were trees. Everywhere. Finn crinkled his nose as he walked up to one of the many trees, examining it closely. There was something different about this tree, but he couldn't understand why. He grabbed one of the many grilled cheese sandwiches swinging in the breeze, hanging by an oozy strand of cheese to a branch. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it. It smelt delicious.

_Nothing off there_, he thought as he took a bite. The crust was so perfectly crispy and buttery and the cheese was.. was... He quickly spit out the mouthful of sandwich he had, throwing the sandwich on the ground and stomping on it. _Mozzarella_. His arch nemesis. This couldn't be real. Nobody in their right mind would make a cheese sandwich out of _mozzarella_ cheese. Even the thought was scary enough to chill him to the bone.

He looked back up at the tree, wanting to grab another sandwich when suddenly all the delicious, gooey American cheese was replaced. In it's place stood disgusting, white Mozzarella cheese. He was overcome with disgust as he started backing up, nearly vomiting. W-Who would do this? This.. This wasn't natural, this was...

Finn awoke with a start, gasping for breath. There was a thin layer of sweat over his skin, and his heart was beating rapidly against his chest.

"It was just a dream," he whispered to himself, glancing around in the darkness. He sat up slowly, still feeling sick from the dream.

"It wasn't," he heard Quinn say from somewhere above him. He looked up, seeing her bright eyes shining in the moonlight. Fear immediately sunk into Finn's skin.

"It wasn't...?" He asked, a slight quiver to his voice. Quinn made an odd gasping sound, and Finn could hear her try and calm herself down before she could speak.

"N-N-No!" She finally worked out, her breath coming in and out in short jerks between her tears. She dropped to her knees, and wrapped her arms around Finn, crying into his shoulder. Finn said nothing, but tried to discreetly feel around with his legs to find where Rachel was laying. He could have sworn she fell asleep right next to him, but it was hard to be sure of anything.

"I.. I keep having nightmares about it," Quinn admitted into Finn's ear, and he could feel the wet warmth of her face on his cheek.

"Me too," Finn agreed, giving her a ginger pat on the back. As she sobbed, shaking uncontrollably against his body, Finn was overcome with shock. He had no idea she felt so strongly about Mozzarella. They had more in common than he thought. He tried to think back to when they were steadily dating, before the days of Glee Club, back when he was a football star and her the head cheerleader. Those were really good times, he remembered.

Everything else was fairly foggy, but Rachel had told him that was to be expected. He didn't remember her ever getting an elusive recording contract or him proposing to her, but Rachel had assured him it had all happened, among other things. The most-unbelievable thing she had told him was Kurt and him, they were step brothers. He wasn't too sure on that one, he would have to ask Kurt about it whenever he saw him next.

He had a lot of trouble thinking back to any conversations he could have had with Quinn about grilled cheese, but everything was very foggy. He smiled at her, although she couldn't see it. They had so much in common. Why did they even break up again?

"Oh," Quinn said, pulling away from Finn. One of her hands, which was resting on the back of his neck was covered in a shiny liquid. "I'm sorry," she said gently, standing up. "It must have opened back up again, I'll get something, alright?"

"Alright," Finn said with a sheepish grin. He was so wrapped up in his newfound attraction to Quinn he didn't even register the throbbing pain from the back of his head. He reached out and touched it gently, and felt the warm liquid cover his fingertips. Oh, right. He must have hit his head pretty hard in the crash. He had forgotten.

He patiently waited for Quinn to come back with bandages or something, but he didn't really care what she got. All he wanted was for her to come back. A piercing scream in the darkness pulled him from his thoughts of blonde hair and fair skin. He looked up, seeing the outlines of birds rushing from the woods, where the sound was coming from.

Almost on instinct he jumped up, wanting to head out to the forest to help whoever was in trouble. The moment he stood, there was a throbbing pain emitting from the gash on the back of his head, and all he could see was bright white. He fell to the ground, blood leaking freely from his newly-reopened wound.

* * *

><p>"Finn? Hello?" Quinn asked, running up to where she left him. She heard a scream from the forest surrounding the clearing, but she couldn't find Finn. Taking another step in the direction of the forest, she tripped over something laying on the dark ground. She hit the hard earth with a thud, and a sharp pain shot through her wrist. She whined under her voice as she lifted the shaking appendage off the ground, pain rippling up her arm.<p>

"_Fuck_," she whispered under her voice. She looked down at the dark ground to try and see what she tripped over, but it was too dark. She felt around with her uninjured hand, and felt something. It was round and cold and long. It wasn't until she was gripping the handle that she realized what it was that she tripped over. It was a bat. And the head of it was sticky with drying blood.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Blaine asked, sitting up quickly. He accidentally shoved Kurt off of his chest, as he was still not accustomed to sleeping with another person. "Sorry, Babe," he said, helping a grumbling Kurt sit up.<p>

"Why are we up?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He was exhausted, and seeing as it was still this dark they could have only been asleep for an hour or two.

"Get dressed, I heard screaming," Blaine ordered, standing up. He held out a hand to help Kurt up, who took it and stood. Kurt stumbled a little, but was feeling much more awake than when Blaine shoved him off.

"I wonder what happened," Kurt mused, jumping on one leg as he tried to get his skinny jeans back on. He pushed the thought that he had worn the same jeans for over three days in a row out of his head.

"I have no idea," Blaine answered, pulling his Dalton blazer on over the shirt he had slept in. "It didn't sound good," Blaine added on, almost as if to himself.

"Screaming rarely does," Kurt said, giving his hair a quick finger-sweep to make sure it was at least half-decent. Blaine grinned.

"Only when you do," Blaine responded, grabbing Kurt's waist and pulling him close.

"Stop," Kurt whined, his face flushing. Blaine could feel the heat despite the small distance between their faces, and quickly placed a light kiss on Kurt's lips. "Hey," Kurt said, sounded annoyed.

"I know I know, no kissing until you can brush your teeth," Blaine recited, placing another small peck on Kurt's lips. "I just can't help myself."

"You're going to need to learn," Kurt said, feeling embarrassed. He couldn't even imagine how bad his breath must be.

"You know I don't care," Blaine tried to reason as he grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I know, but I _do_," Kurt said, walking in the direction Blaine led him. "What did the screaming sound like? Was it Rachel? Because then I don't really think we should worry. She screams a lot."

"Huh, I'm not sure," Blaine stated, thinking back to the sound. "It definitely was a female voice, but I don't know if it was Rachel's. I don't think I've ever heard her scream before."

"Lucky," Kurt quickly said, stepping over a protruding tree root. The moon was high in the sky as they walked, only occasionally stumbling. They could only really see their surroundings when the moon wasn't covered by the many clouds in the sky. Kurt hoped it wasn't going to rain. If he had trouble getting into his jeans now, he couldn't even imagine how hard they would be to get into after they've shrunk.

By the time the two boys stopped to take a break from all the walking, the moon was low in the sky. They could see the beginnings of a sun rise in the far distance, hiding under light clouds, yet still painting the sky several shades of orange. It really was a beautiful sight.

"Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt sighed, pointing towards the sunrise. "That is so romantic."

"Couples don't watch sunrises for no reason, you know," Blaine said with a small smile.

"Shut up," Kurt said, sighing. "I want to watch it with you," Kurt admitted. "We're a couple, right?"

"Of course, but, the person who screamed can't be that far now, tomorrow morning, okay?" Although Blaine had a very sympathetic look on his face, Kurt couldn't help but be slightly hurt.

"Fine," Kurt said shortly, returning to walk in the direction they had been travelling in for hours now. "Are you sure the sound came from this angle?" Kurt asked in an exasperated voice.

"Positive," Blaine said, biting his lip. He knew they probably shouldn't stop, but he really didn't want Kurt to be mad at him. "Do you want to stop and watch the sunrise?"

"No," Kurt said in a bitchy tone. He pulled his hand from Blaine's, and walked faster.

"Kurt, don't be like this," Blaine said, struggling to catch up. Damn Kurt's longer legs. Although it was probably not fair to Blaine, Kurt decided to get bitchier.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Kurt said simply.

"Fine," Blaine responded.

* * *

><p>"Someone! Please, help!" Quinn shrieked once she finally got a hold of herself. She didn't know how long she sat here, just staring at the bloody bat. There was something so freakishly familiar about it. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to admit what was so strange.<p>

She stood up quickly, looking around. Where _was_ everyone? Why did Finn and Rachel have to sleep so far away from the others? Well, for that one there was an obvious answer. Rachel hadn't wanted anyone to watch her sleep. When would she realize nobody cared? Quinn continued to shriek, despite her anger at Rachel. If anything, that let her screech louder.

She almost didn't notice when someone came out of the forest. What she did notice, however was someone putting their hand on her shoulder. Whoever it was made a gargling noise, as if they were possessed. Afraid it was whoever got Finn, she tightened her hold on the bat, swinging it over her shoulder. It happened so fast it was really more of an instinct than anything.

Before she could even comprehend what was happening, there was a sickening crack as the bat hit something, no, someone. Whoever it was collapsed to the ground behind her. She kept her eyes shut tight, shaking heavily. She refused to turn around. She couldn't turn around. Dropping the bat where it laid, she bolted off into the forest, branches scratching her legs and arms as she ran.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine heard additional shrieks, they shared a brief glance before running off in the direction the noise was coming from. It was farther away then they expected, taking them almost twenty minutes to find their way to the edge of the seemingly-endless forest. The closer they got, the louder the yelling was. There were definitely multiple people, and none of them sounded very happy. The boys looked through the thin layers of trees separating them from the outside, trying to make sense of the situation.<p>

Kurt recognized a few of the faces as members of his own choir, and was immediately overcome with relief. They were okay! He was so overcome with emotion at the realization he didn't even notice Blaine telling him to stay back. Running through the small trees, he only tripped once.

"Mercedes!" He yelled, and his beautiful best friend turned around, watching him emerge from the trees. Her expression immediately went from horrified to excited in a flash, and before the others had comprehended what happened she had already run up to meet him.

"Baby!" Mercedes yelled, wrapping her arms around Kurt. She crushed him in the tightest hug she had ever given, burying her face into his neck. "Where were you?" She exclaimed, pulling away far enough for them to talk, but not letting go. She had missed him so bad, she didn't think she would ever be able to let him go. Just the thought of her Boo all alone out there, oh and how dark it got, he must have been terrified without her.

"Lost," Kurt said, breathing heavily, trying to keep himself from crying harder than he already was. "Really, really far away from here," he worked out before he had to bury his face back into her shoulder, savoring the feeling of her rubbing between his shoulder blades comfortingly. God, he had missed her.

"How did you find your way back?" Mercedes asked, her voice full of concern.

"It wasn't me," Kurt said, fully prepared to tell her all about Blaine. He felt so bad for keeping Blaine a secret before. Now that he knew everyone was okay he couldn't bare to keep it a secret anymore. Before he could say anything, however, an unfamiliar male voice cut him off.

"Mercedes," the voice began, almost as if the speaker was unsure of Mercedes's name. "You need to unhand him." Kurt felt Mercedes' arms tense up slightly around him.

"Why?" Mercedes asked in a cold tone, clutching Kurt ever closer. The speaker cleared his throat.

"A criminal always returns to the scene of the crime," the voice stated as if it were an obvious fact, and Kurt could feel all eyes on him. He instinctively buried his face into Mercedes's shoulder, wishing to become invisible.

"Kurt couldn't do that!" Kurt heard Quinn say, her voice shaking. Kurt felt a small bubble of relief inside him. He didn't know what happened, but he was glad someone would stand up for him. He had never been too particularly close to Quinn, and so it really felt nice to hear her stand up for him.

"How would you know?" Another, unfamiliar voice said. Quinn made an annoyed noise in her throat.

"Because I'm in his choir! I know him!"

"People change," the second voice said. "Besides, only one of us know what happened and she obviously isn't going to say anything." The whole crowd hushed.

"You shut your mouth," another voice snarled, and it took Kurt a moment to recognize it. He had heard it many times before, but he wasn't exactly sure where.

"Hey! Leave him alone," said the first boy's voice, obviously defending his friend.

"You better tell your little _friend_ not to ever fucking refer to her again, got it?" The familiar voice said, and Kurt just had to look up from Mercedes's shoulder and crane his head to see the speaker. Jesse St. James. Oh. Kurt had almost forgotten he was even there. His hair wasn't nearly as neatly groomed as usual, and his eyes were red and bloodshot, but it was definitely him.

"Why? Are you too emotional to see the truth? That kid needs to get out of here before he does that to someone else!" An Asian boy yelled, pointing to Kurt. His voice was the first one Kurt had heard, and Kurt could only assume the dark-skinned boy standing by the speaker was the second.

"And where would he go?" Mercedes yelled back, going into attack mode. "You can't make everybody do what you want. We know Kurt and we know he isn't capable of doing that, so why don't _you_ leave!" A few more boys joined in the argument, and soon everybody was yelling at everybody, each with their own action plan.

Finally the Asian boy resolved to stomping his foot on the ground three times. All of the similarly-dressed boys immediately silenced, staring at him. The sudden lack of noise drew all the others to silence, too.

"I'm not going to have my Warblers living around him. It's too dangerous," the Asian said with finality. There was nodding within the group.

"We don't want you bastards around anyways," Quinn replied. Kurt's eyes widened when he saw Quinn. Her blonde hair was frizzy and disheveled. She looked pale and tired, a large gash on her lip that almost looked fresh. Her clothes were torn at the legs and quite dirty, which must have happened in the crash. She was always so careful about her appearance.

Quinn waited for one of the Warblers to say something back, but none of the boys said anything. Instead, after a moment of shock, they all ran to the edge of the forest. Quinn watched in confusion as they crowded around something.

"Where have you been?" She heard one of them say in a hushed voice. There was an inaudible reply, and nodding around the group. Finally, they all walked back from the forest, with the addition of a new member, Blaine.

"We've decided, uh," the Asian stopped talking momentarily, looking back to Blaine, who whispered something in his ear. "Kurt, right. Kurt couldn't have done anything. He can stay." He nodded and smiled, as if that cleared up everything.

"We wouldn't have made him leave anyways," Mercedes said, and there was nodding among the New Directions members that were present.

"Well, now there's no question about it, anyways. We can go back on to what we were doing befor-," the Asian boy continued, only to be cut off by a very flustered Quinn.

"How do we know your new friend didn't do it? Hmm? He was in the forest too, he could have done it and nobody would have known," Quinn said quickly, the words tumbling out. Her heart was starting to beat faster. She didn't want to pin this all on this guy, but she was running out of options.

"Obviously he didn't do it," the darker-skinned Warbler said. There was nodding among the group, as if this were just an obvious fact to be accepted at face value.

"Just because he's one of your own he could do no harm, is what you're saying," Jesse snarled, glaring at all of the Warblers in turn. "You all need to leave. Now." Maybe it was because of his bloodshot eyes or his aggressive manner, but Jesse looked positively murderous. There was a slight gust of wind travelling through the trees, sending a few dead leaves to float to the ground.

"We all need to calm down," Blaine began, wanting to avoid conflict, but Jesse cut him off.

"Nobody wants to hear it. You did this to her, and now you're going to pay," Jesse tried to take a few steps towards them, but a few members of his own choir grabbed his arms in an attempt to stop him. He thrashed around, trying to break free of their grasp when two girls walked up to see what all the commotion was about. Santana and Brittany shared a look regarding the situation before speaking.

"Hey!," Santana yelled, her voice loud and clear over all the yelling and fighting. "Hey! Assholes, over here!" She yelled again, and Jesse went limp in his choir member's arms, turning to look at Santana along with everyone else.

"What?" Somebody finally said in response to Santana. Santana waved her hand in their direction.

"All of this. You guys woke up me and B, and I'd like to fucking know why. For real, you all need to calm the fuck down or you're getting my foot up your ass. Starting with you," Santana said, pointing to Blaine.

"Why me?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Because, fuck you," Santana said simply. "Now what's going on here?"

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" Jesse stated in a dry, emotionless voice. They all cleared a path, walking away from what they had apparently been crowding around.

Santana, holding Brittany's hand, walked slowly to the center of the circle. Brittany was very scared, and didn't particularly want to see what had happened, but it was okay. Because she knew San was scared too, she just wasn't going to say anything. Brittany gave Santana's hand a little squeeze, but it turned into more of a wrench when she saw what everyone was so alarmed about.

"S-S-S-San," Brittany began, her eyes going wide, scanning the ground. Laying in the pile of tall grass, in a perfect imprint was the body of Rachel Berry. Cold and lifeless, her eyes stared up blankly at the sky. There was a giant gash to the side of her head, matting all the hair there together with dry, caked on blood. That wasn't the only thing amiss with her body, though.

There were cuts. Small bruises. Lacerations slicing up her arm, dark red and cracked paths of blood leading down. Her arm was bent at an awkward angle, signalling a fracture, at the very least. Something had happened to her. Something very, very bad.

"Who did this," Santana breathed, taking a step back. She tugged Brittany's numb body back a step back with her.

"We don't know," said Sam, who's face was unusually pale. He had been very quiet this whole time. Blending into the background, putting as much space between Rachel and himself as possible. Santana looked up at all the scared faces, staring into the eyes of each and every teenager, trying to figure out who did this. "And Finn's missing. We can't find him anywhere."

"Leave," she finally said, her eyes still scanning. "Everyone who's not in New Directions has to leave. Pack up your shit and go." She talked with so much strength it almost felt wrong to disagree with her.

"B-But," began the girl with the mangled leg from before. She had been leaning on one of her friends for support, but had otherwise done nothing but lie around feeling useless the last few days. "What are we going to do? You have the only hunter," she let her voice trail off.

"Not our problem," Santana said simply.

"How are we going to get food, then?" She asked, her voice a tad more bold.

"Eat grass, bitch," Santana replied. The girl immediately silenced, staring at the ground.

"Santana," Kurt said, his voice shaking a little. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, especially not now, but he felt like something had to be said. "That's not fair. We can't just make them leave."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do _you_ want to end up like Rachel over there? Hmm?" Everyone immediately silenced at the mention of Rachel's name. Kurt slowly shook his head, his eyes glued to her mangled form. "That's what I thought. You all have fifteen minutes to get your asses out of our sight. Starting now."

Kurt only got a small glimpse of Blaine before Blaine was shoved off by his fellow Warblers, being taken back to where they were sleeping to collect their things. There was a pain in his chest. He didn't want Blaine to have to go. What was he going to do without him? For a split second, Kurt wanted to run after Blaine and tell Santana he would rather be with him than his own choir. He almost did so, too. But, then Mercedes looked at him with a heartwarming smile, and mentioned how glad she was that he was okay, and any intention of doing so immediately melted. He couldn't leave her again. She had been through too much already.

"Here, Kurt," Mercedes said, leading Kurt back the opposite direction of the forest. "Let me show you where we've been sleeping. C'mon, Sam," Mercedes said, turning her head back to look at Sam. Kurt noticed they exchanged glances a little too long than was probably necessary, but chose not to say anything. For now he had enough to think about. Namely, how to get Blaine back.


	6. Chapter 6

Who am I to leave a story incomplete?

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the sand, holding his knees to his chest. He was starving, so he took another bite of the chewy shark meat lying on a large green leaf, which was currently serving as his makeshift plate. Now that he was separated from Blaine and the reality of the situation was settling on him, he couldn't help but feel depressed. He sniffled a little, and Mercedes wrapped her arm around his shoulders.<p>

Their whole choir sat depressed around the fire, occasionally picking at their shark meat. Nobody spoke; everyone's mind was on Rachel. Her body had looked almost… Mutilated. Kurt didn't know a lot about that type of thing, but it looked to him like her killer let her wounds bleed out a little before bashing her skull in. He swallowed harshly, praying the killer was with another choir.

* * *

><p>Santana lay in the sand, her arms behind her head. Her and Brittany where a good distance away from everyone else, thankfully. She didn't know who she could trust anymore. Her face wrinkled in disgust, the image of Rachel's body flashing before her eyes. She needed to take her mind off things.<p>

She stood, stretching her arms above her body. She looked at Brittany, who had been laying besides her. She smiled, so thankful that Brittany was okay.

"C'mon," Santana said, pulling her mangled top off. She faintly remembered stealing it from a gift shop at the airport. She unhooked her battered bra, sighing as her breasts were released from their confinement. She stood ankle deep in the ocean, her toes sinking into the soft sand.

"Can we find sand dollars when we're done?" Brittany asked with a smile on her face. "I'm sure Finn would be so happy to have some money." Santana chose not to respond, instead walked deeper into the ocean, undoing her high-waisted shorts. She sighed, putting off the wet fabric. She threw it to the sand with the rest of her clothes.

Brittany stood in the ocean with a calm look on her face watching Santana. She really did love her so much. She scrambled to take off her clothes. She was always so much happier with Santana when she was naked. It was strange.

Santana opened her arms, and Brittany walked into them, pale skin meeting caramel. Santana rubbed her body against Brittany's in a way that made them both shudder. She let her hand travel over Brittany's pert breasts, smiling as her nipples hardened under her touch. Santana knew a man could never give Brittany as much pleasure as she can.

The water sloshed around their knees as Brittany and Santana grinded together harder. Brittany whimpered, and Santana rose a knee between her legs. Brittany got the idea and started grinding her clit against Santana's leg, rolling her hips for all she was worth. Santana sucked and bit at Brittany's neck, shivering as she felt Brittany's hot, wet clit rubbing against her leg.

Before she knew it Brittany let out a soft moan, and grabbed Santana's hand. They locked pinkies and it was all Brittany could take before she felt her body pulsating, her sweet release sending shivers down her spine and making her collapse onto Santana.

"Hey!" Santana yelled, falling on her back, water splashing all around her. Brittany smiled, looking down from where she was now straddling Santana's hips. Santana's black hair was floating around her head like a crown, only her face was above the water. Her prominent lips looked a lot less dull without their layers of make-up but were full and red nonetheless.

"You are a mermaid," Brittany sighed, capturing Santana's lips. Santana shuddered at the feeling of Brittany's expert lips rubbing against hers. Brittany snuck a hand between Santana's legs and rubbed her clit. It was all so hot and wet, slick with the ocean water.

Brittany rubbed a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves near Santana's entrance and felt her hole start pulsating with her orgasm. Brittany smiled. She always knew just how to make Santana cum. She prided herself on sometimes being able to do it in under a minute.

Santana sighed as she rode out the waves of pleasure until every part of her body felt completely relaxed and numb.

"Here," Santana said, standing up to her knees. The water was now covering everything from their shoulders down. "Let me clean you up, then you'll get our clothes clean while I tan. Just because were on this god awful island doesn't mean we get to let ourselves go." Brittany smiled, enjoying the feeling on Santana's fingernails scratching her scalp as she rubbed her hair in the water.

"Anything you say, San," Brittany agreed happily, her mind returning to its usual daze-like state.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling, Boo?" Mercedes finally asked, looking at Kurt in concern. Kurt sighed. He couldn't tell Mercedes how he was so down because Blaine wasn't with him. It would sound so selfish, especially in light of what just happened to Rachel.<p>

"I guess I'm just scared," Kurt mumbled, taking the safe route out. Mercedes hummed in agreement.

"Mhm, I hear that, Boo," Mercedes nodded. "And all them accusing you of _murder_? Oh nay nay. That got me so pissed off like you wouldn't believe, they were thinking they could take you from me!" Kurt smiled, never before so grateful for his best friend. A small pang of guilt hit him, and he frowned.

"I'm sorry I never tell you how much I care about you, Mercedes," he finally said. "I don't know where I'd be without you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you in that crash." He shook his head, trying to force those thoughts out.

"Ohhhh don't you worry baby, I'm not going nowhere," Mercedes stated. She looked a little conflicted for a second before speaking again. "I'm sorry too, Boo. I've been keeping something from you and it's just killing me!" Kurt's eyes widened in shock. What could she be keeping from him? There's no way she could have killed Rachel.

"No! Not that," she said, guessing at his thoughts. "Boo, I have a bit of a secret boyfriend. We just wanted to keep it a secret, but I can't keep anything from you anymore! I've been such a bad friend." Kurt smiled.

"It's Sam, isn't it?" He said softly. Mercedes' eyes widened.

"How did you know?!" She exclaimed. Kurt laughed.

"You're not as sly as you think, let's just put it that way." Mercedes smiled.

"You know me too well, what can I say." She laughed, picking up her slab of shark meat and taking another bite.

* * *

><p>Puck stopped rubbing Lauren's feet for a moment, just to kiss each toe individually. Lauren sighed in appreciation, her arms behind her head in the sand.<p>

"What's your opinion, on the whole, you know," Puck began, kneading away at her feet. "Rachel Berry situation," he finally finished, saying her name very carefully. Lauren sighed.

"Pretty fucked up, if you ask me," she finally murmured. "At least we separated from those other losers. I don't like the idea of splitting our resources with them." Puck smiled.

"Baby, you know I won't let you starve," he said, his voice husky. Lauren smiled.

"Of course not, I'd eat you, if it came to it," Lauren said, rolling her eyes. Puck wriggled his eyebrows.

"I'd like you to eat me, I'll came, er, come to it," he finally said, cringing. Uh, maybe he should think this stuff through more before he spits it out.

* * *

><p>Wes, David, and Blaine hiked through the forest, separated from the rest of the Warblers. They were starving, there was no other way to put it.<p>

"Those New Directions assholes," David was muttering under his breath as he walked. "One of them just _had_ to go get murdered," he yelled, kicking a branch out of his way. "Could have fucking been a wild boar for all we know-" he went to continue bitching, but Blaine cut him off.

"You know, that girl is dead," he muttered, silencing David. Wes turned around, facing Blaine.

"Soon we will be too if we can't find food!" He exclaimed, panic in his voice. Blaine shook his head.

"First and foremost, we need to set up traps, to try to get some of these animals. Then find a safe place for all the Warblers to stay. Things could be worse," Blaine stated, as the two other men nodded.

"You're right," David said, sighing. "We could be Rachel Berry right now."

* * *

><p>That night, Kurt couldn't sleep. He laid awake, thinking about Blaine. He felt so scared, so unsafe. Sure it was nice to have some big guys around, like Puck and Mike, but they weren't much for emotional support. He always used Mercedes for that, but she hadn't been around that much after they ate. Sam hadn't either, coincidentally.<p>

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. He stood up, giving up the notion of sleep. He faintly recalled that he hadn't seen his brother, and decided to look for him around the group. He hadn't felt too social since getting separated from Blaine. When he realized his brother probably was really worried about him, his face flushed with embarrassment. There he was again, Kurt the asshole, caring about nobody but himself.

He stood up and started walking around the small camp the New Directioners had made, when he heard a scream from the forest. His heart stopped beating. He had no idea who screamed but the tone was distinctively masculine. Kurt's heart could have stopped beating right then and there.

"_No_!" he yelled, darting into the forest.

* * *

><p>I decided not to leave my old stories on here undone. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing so I apologize for the short chapter. I hope you guys appreciate it. Let me know of any pairings you'd like to see.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Small twigs beat his legs, leaving small stinging marks as Kurt ran. He tripped a few times over the rocks and roots littering the dense forest floor. His lungs were screaming for more air as he ran, each breath burning as it went down. _Finn, Finn,_ his thoughts ran haphazardly. He shook his head, trying to keep the terrible thoughts at bay. The ominous feeling that something was just not right weighed down on him as he ran. The trees and brush grew thicker the deeper he ran into the forest, snagging on his tattered clothes. He kept up this pace as long as possible, until he was able to think clearly. He stopped running suddenly, trying desperately to recall what direction the scream had come from.

He felt the faint sensation of his ears twitching as they picked up on little sounds here and there that he couldn't decipher while stomping through the forest. He had to stop and listen, try to see if he could hear the man, _possibly Finn, _call out for help again. Panting heavily, he leaned against a particularly thick tree trunk, trying to calm his racing heart. A faint redness spread across his face when he felt the rough texture of the bark. The extremely vivid memory of what he and Blaine had done against the grainy bark not long before worked it's way into his brain. Kurt shook his head suddenly, as if trying to shake out the unwanted thoughts.

He had just started to feel a pang of guilt when his ears twitched again, picking up on a noise in the forest. He tried to swallow, his mouth was uncomfortably dry and sticky. His heart rate that had just begun to slow down spiked back up. He looked around, realizing for the first time just how dark it was this far out in the wooded area of the island. There was little to no sand on the ground any longer, instead replaced with semisoft earth. Vines, roots, and small branches lay in a tangled mat with each other on the ground, an endless battle for dominance to suck the nutrients out of the soil. Kurt noticed his haphazard trail of footprints, leaving behind sunken shoe prints of earth and broken branches.

Kurt looked up and saw the sparse star or two peeking through the highest branches. He had a fleeting thought of how beautiful the stars must be here compared to dreary Lima, Ohio. His ears picked up on a few birds chirping high up in the trees, and the sound of the sea breeze whipping through the dense trees. A small animal scuttered along in the distance. He smelt salt on the air as he breathed in deeply, desperately trying to relax and listen for any noise. It was right when he felt the faint briny taste on his tongue, so faint he hardly even could tell if he was just imagining it that he heard it. The loud, stomping noise seemingly echoing through the brush.

Kurt jumped almost as if he was on fire, every cell in his body that had just been relaxing now suddenly jolting with life. The stomping noise was getting louder, and through Kurt's panicked thoughts he realized the sound was getting louder because whoever, or _whatever,_ was thundering it's way through the forest was getting closer. He let out a small squeak like a mouse as his legs finally responded to his brain's desperate impulse to run.

The bloody and mangled image of what was left of Rachel Berry's body came unwanted into his mind as he desperately tried to slip his way through the thicket, his eyes started to burn with unshed tears. The unnatural angle of her arm. The deep lacerations covering her frame. Possibly most gruesome of all, the deep, bloody dent someone had put into her forehead to finish her off. He whimpered at this thought, hearing the footfalls again. He tried to swallow but couldn't get anything down. Whoever was chasing him was very close, as he could now hear the snapping of twigs and heavy breathing along with the footfalls.

He tried to slip between two trees when his damn skinny jeans got punctured with a sharp branch. His mind went completely blank as he tried to lunge away from the tree only for the clingy fabric of his jeans to tear loudly, a large hole from the pocket to his midthigh. His eyes widened and all of his muscles tensed up. The heavy breathing was right behind him, he knew it, he could practically feel the breath on the back of his neck in his panicked state.

In a desperate attempt to save himself he gave one last fleeting jump, a strangled cry emitting from his lips as he was tackled to the ground. Pain seared through his back as someone's knee dug into the tender flesh as he made contact with the matted forest floor. Odd shaped twigs and roots dug into his skin painfully as he trashed to free himself. Sharp nails scraped his scalp as strong fingers entwined with his once perfect hair, forcing his face down. The person holding him down was panting heavily from the exertion.

"Mmmph!" Kurt cried pitifully, thrashing one last time before his limbs went limp. He laid there pathetically until the person holding him down caught their breath enough to talk. They must have been huge, and strong, because even with him funneling all his strength into thrashing he could not buck them off. He closed his eyes, Blaine's image forming behind his closed lids. _Blaine..._

"Finally," a distinctly feminine voice panted out. "I didn't wants to have to go all Lima Heights on you, Porcelain, but your skinny ass is quicker than Brittany in bed." She let go of his hair and rolled off his back. Pain radiated through his body with each strong beat of his heart. Kurt slowly got up.

"Why were you so rough?" Kurt asked, trying to amplify his bitch factor by ten. It was hard when the relief came washing over him first. Santana was a lot of things, but the basic bitch was not a killer.

"Zip it, Lady," Santana snarled, looking off into the distant trees. There was a soft patting of footfalls for a second and then a perky blonde came skipping through the dark thicket.

"Hey, San," Brittany said with a dreamy smile. Santana's Catty-Latino-From-The-Hood persona immediately melted. "You found our dolphin," Brittany mused, looking at Kurt.

"Why did you two follow me?" Kurt asked, looking from Santana to Brittany in the dark forest. They looked to be in the same state as him. Small cuts and bruises littered their bodies, considerably more noticeable on Brittany than Santana. Flyaway hairs and a few small twigs were sticking out from their typically perfect ponytails, and their faces were void of any makeup. The slightest hint of dark circles were beginning to form under the girl's eyes. They had, like Kurt, done what they could to improve their appearance, but little could really be done beyond trying to keep their skin and clothes clean.

"We heard the scream too, and wanted to investigate," Santana began, Brittany holding out a hand to help her up. "You ran off so fast, Pretty Boy, we could hardly keep up with you. Besides," Santana brushed herself off and reached out to Kurt. She grabbed his hand and helped pull him up while his body screamed in protest. "We wouldn't want you to end up like Berry," Santana finished bluntly, her voice devoid of emotion. Kurt swallowed awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

Kurt never did have to come up with a response to that sudden statement. A jolt of pain shot through his head as his ears picked up on another splintering shriek cutting through the previously silent forest.

"C'mon," Santana said, her head jerking towards the direction of the noise. "B, Lady, let's check this shit out." Brittany held out a soft hand and took Kurt's with a smile.

"It will be okay, Dolphin," Brittany said, sensing his fear, as they ran off into the forest following Santana. Unlike before, the shrieking did not stop after once or twice. There was a constant stream of a distinctly masculine voice echoing through the trees. Kurt tripped a few times trying to keep up with the leading lady, but Brittany kept a hold of his hand, and with surprising strength kept pulling him along.

Kurt's heart raced so fast his vision seemed to pulse with each strong beat. A sheen of sweat covered his skin as his breath became ragged. The pain in his back long forgotten as his mind struggled to keep up with the overwhelming sensory information being forced into it. With each step the almost animalistic screams drew nearer. His ears faintly picked up on some voices and footsteps coming up from behind them, still a good distance away. The trees suddenly became thicker and he and Brittany separated. He had to use both hands to push branches away from his path as he struggled through thick trees, not wanting to be left behind. His unconscious sense of self preservation causing his body to just react without thinking about the pain as branches scratched his arms and legs.

With a final push Kurt forced his way through the trees into a clearing. Kurt saw in the distance of the large, secluded clearing grotesquely twisted pieces of metal. The remains of some luggage were scattered along the grass, charred remains of suitcases opened wide, clothes and other personal items flying around the clearing in the wind. There was not enough metal for it to be all of the remaining plane, it instead looked like the midsection.

Unlike the sandy shores and thick forest of the island, this area looked almost peaceful. There was a waterfall in the distance spilling into a pool surrounded by rocks. Beautiful flowers and fruit trees grew around the pool of water for several yards. The grass was green and smelled fresh, like a spring day after the rain. The wind blew again in a gentle gust, causing a positively scandalous lacy thong to drift over to Kurt's feet. Kurt smiled to himself, deciding without a doubt the garment belonged to either Santana or Brittany. His hair ruffled slightly in the wind again and he breathed in and out calmly. _What a peaceful place,_ Kurt began to think before another loud scream echoed out in the night.

The moon was full and high above the clearing, illuminating Kurt's surroundings much better than his eyes had become accustomed to. He saw two figures wrestling on the ground. There were a few muffled screams and Kurt immediately recognized both figures as being male by voice and body shape. The slimmer one straddled the larger one on the ground and there was a dull thud as he landed a punch on the man below him. He held one hand on the man below him's throat as his other reached into his own pocket. The obviously injured larger man below him let out a few strangled screams, holding onto his attacker's arm with one hand, trying to pry it off with all his might. Kurt noticed the man on the bottom's other arm twisted to an odd angle, laying by his side, clearly broken.

The man on top pulled out a pocketknife and swung it open with his one free hand. The man on the bottom stopped struggling, his head lulling to the side, knocked out or dead, Kurt did not have a way of knowing which. The blade of the knife glistened brightly in the moonlight, and Kurt licked his dry lips. Before Kurt knew what he was doing, all his fears and emotions suddenly came to a head as he saw the man plunge the knife into the chest of his victim.

"Stop!" Kurt screamed, his eyes wide in fear. He took a few shaky steps forward before falling on his knees. He caught his fall with a hand in front of him. He was shaking like a leaf, cursing himself inwardly for being so weak. That could be Finn, or Blaine, or any of the other people he loved. He tried to stand but couldn't find the balance. "Stop!" He screamed again, hot tears rolling down his face. The attacker stopped, looking at Kurt in the night. Even with the dim lighting Kurt knew his glaze was murderous. Kurt crawled forward, his arms and legs feeling like jelly. He couldn't have another person he loves die. He couldn't handle the pain, his mind was not even fully wrapped around and comprehended what had happened to Rachel. An impossible to resist urge was bubbling in his chest to protect the victim that laid below this monster.

The attacker, the _monster, _stood up with a wide smile on his face. The moon glisten against his perfect white teeth. Kurt's eyes bugged out of his head wider than he thought possible as he tried to discern any detail from this man that would make his identity known. The knife he held dripped red onto the pure green grass of the clearing as the monster took a few steps towards Kurt. The man stood a faceless figure, the shadows covering his face. Kurt's eyes were darting wildly across his figure trying to memorize his height, weight, clothes, face, anything that he could tell the others if he ever got the chance to see them again.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Santana screamed, breaking through the thick trees surrounding the clearing. Her eyes went wide as she surveyed the scene there. Brittany was right behind her. Kurt looked terrified, on his hands and knees shaking wildly while a man stood a few feet away from a body holding a... holding a _knife?!_ "Hell no!" Santana screamed, running towards the man at full speed, Brittany following.

The man jumped back and looked from Santana and Brittany to Kurt, seemingly wondering if he could take them all when more voices came through the trees. Teenagers from all choirs who had been following the screams came pushing through the thicket. All was silent for a moment as everyone tried to wrap their head around the shocking scene they had come across. Santana let out a war cry as she tackled the man to the ground. She clawed at him with all her might, but he shoved her off him with surprising strength. She cried out as she hit the ground sharply, her head smacking against the earth and everything went black. He ran off towards the waterfall in the distance and slipped through the thick trees as Brittany ran to her aide.

"Boo! Boo!" Kurt heard Mercedes voice scream desperately. His eyes were vaguely aware of her angelic face and she dropped down to the ground in front of him.

"'Cedes," Kurt mumbled, feeling light headed. Next thing he knew there was shouting and questions coming from all angles as the teenagers investigated who the victim laying on the grass was. Kurt tried to crawl forward, desperate to see who it was.

"Can you stand?" Mercedes asked, trying to help Kurt to his feet. The moment he tried to stand everything became too much and he dropped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Who is this?" Wes asked, looking to his good friend David as they examined the body.<p>

"I have no idea," David began, feeling sick to his stomach. _Who could do such a thing?_ He thought, looking at the beaten and badly bruised face. The loud blonde woman from New Directions elbowed her way in, sharply hitting a poor Oral Intensity girl in the ribs. She stopped immediately upon looking at the victim's body, her eyes wide. Her mouth gaped open and she let out an indecipherable noise.

"W-W-," Quinn began, unable to form words. David felt a pang of sympathy. He looked to Wes and swallowed sharply. He had no idea what he would do if something like this happened to a member of his choir.

"Do you have any idea who this is?" David asked the blonde, having a sick feeling in his stomach that she knew _exactly_ what this body was named.

"Y-Yes," Quinn stammered out, dropping to her knees. "He was a member of New Directions... His name was D-David Karofsky." She put a shaky hand on his throat, feeling how warm his body still was. A shock went through her body when she felt a weak but steady beating. "He is still alive!" She screamed, her eyes wide.


	8. Chapter 8

"Please! Please," Blaine begged, desperately, his eyes pooling with unshed tears. "I need to see him!"

"Not a chance," Quinn snarled, bearing her teeth. She looked crazy. Her shirt had a sleeve completely torn off, her hair was matted and dirty, and she had a wild look in her eyes. Her eyes were heavily outlined in black bags, proof that she had not slept a wink since they got stranded on this godforsaken island. Blaine swallowed uneasily, sensing her instability. Quinn stared him down, smiling. _Try me,_ she thought.

"Quinn, that's enough," a woman's voice said. Blaine looked in the direction the voice came from and saw the bitchy Latino. Savannah?

"Santana," Quinn said, the word tumbling uneasily out of her mouth. _Oh, Santana, right, whatever_, Blaine thought.

They were standing by a small cave in the clearing. Laying on a haphazardly made bed of clothes was Kurt, dozing peacefully inside the cool cave. It was noon the day after they had found Karofsky barely breathing in this same clearing. Blaine didn't know much about medicine but he figured Kurt was probably due to wake up anytime now. Blaine desperately wanted the first face Kurt saw to be his and not a pesky vocalist questioning him about what was probably the worst experience of his life.

"You should let this Loverboy see Lady," Santana said smoothly. Quinn scrunched up her face.

"No," Quinn said, guarding the entrance to the cave. "S-Santana, we don't know who we can trust, and all of these _vermin_ are running around everywhere, eating next to us, sleeping next to us, I-I don't know who will be next. There are still some people we don't know where they are, Artie was never found, Finn went missing, I-I," Quinn dropped down to her knees clutching her head in her hands, pulling at her hair roughly. She was about to go into full mental breakdown mode.

"Knock that shit off," Santana said, rolling her eyes. "We should go take a dip in the pool together, work on our tan, hell we can even get some lady kisses on if it makes you feel better." Quinn stopped shaking momentarily, looking up at Santana.

"As if I would want to be seen anywhere near you," Quinn sneered, eyeing Santana up and down. Santana's clothes were the most ragged out of everyone. Quinn remembered looking at Santana when they boarded the plane wondering if Santana was trying to win an award for skankiest outfit. Her tight crop-top and high-waisted shorts leaving nothing to the imagination. The remains of her clothes were holding onto her frame as if by the threads, her matching black bra and panty set completely visible through the tears. "You know there are plenty of clothes now that we have recovered some of the luggage."

"Listen here Bitch, it's called Planewreck-Chic, and Brittany and I are bringin' it back," Santana snapped. "Come on, girl, we're getting in the water and washing up." With that Santana grabbed Quinn's wrist and dragged her towards the pool of water the waterfall was emptying into. Blaine took the opportunity and snuck in the cave to see Kurt.

* * *

><p>"You need to settle down," Santana said, slipping out of her tattered clothing revealing all of her bronze body. Quinn shook her head, her hands returning to pull at her own hair in her despair. "As if that will solve any of your problems," Santana said while slapping Quinn's hands out of the way. Santana gently pulled Quinn's shirt over her head, and wrapped her hands around Quinn, holding her body close. "Everything is okay," Santana purred, desperate to calm Quinn down the only way she knew how.<p>

Santana's hands ghosted up Quinn's back and unhooked her bra. Santana felt Quinn's hot tears on her shoulder as she slipped Quinn's bra down, and left it forgotten on the floor. She unbuckled Quinn's shorts and pushed them, along with her panties, down Quinn's quivering thighs. She slowly backed them into the pool of water, shallow at first, until they water had risen to their naked breasts.

"I-I did it," Quinn said, tears dripping down her face. Santana got a bar of soap she had stashed on the rocks that she had previously found in the wreckage. She started to lather the soap up and run her hands on Quinn's tense back, massaging her.

"You did what? Had a mental breakdown?" Santana purred, her hands expertly working out knots and feeling Quinn melt into her touch. "Quinn, we stick together. Shit has gotten complicated, but it started with me, you, and B, and we will get through this together." Quinn sighed as Santana's hands predictably worked their way around to her chest. Santana sealed herself up against Quinn's back, her soapy hands moving to Quinn's breasts. Electricity shot through Quinn as Santana's hands pinched her sensitive pink nipples.

"Not so rough," Quinn sighed, her head falling backwards and resting in the crook between Santana's neck and shoulder.

"Baby, it's the only way I know," Santana said, giving Quinn's nipples another pinch. Quinn immediately felt her body heating up, and welcomed the feeling. She relished it, in fact. She had not felt anything but emptiness since she saw Rachel's cold, dead, body. She forced the thoughts from her mind and instead allowed herself to be swept away with what Santana's magic hands were doing to her body.

Santana grabbed Quinn's hair and pushed, Quinn's body jerking forward unexpectedly. Quinn caught herself with her hands on the rocks, groaning at the roughness. Santana put her hands on the small of Quinn's back, pushing her into a more bent-over position.

"I wish I had a toy, I would love to fuck you like this," Santana murmured, grinding herself against Quinn's ass. She gave it a hard, wet slap, enjoying how it stung Quinn red. "I would give it to you hard and rough, like my first time. Who knows, maybe that's why I'm so goddamn fucked up," Santana let the words tumble out of her mouth as she snaked her hands over Quinn's ass and lower, between her legs. She roughly forced two fingers into Quinn's tight hole, fucking her with her hand hard and fast from behind. Santana sighed, feeling each small bump and ridge inside Quinn's heat.

"Oh, _hard,_" Quinn mumbled, her face buried into her hands as she desperately gripped on the rocks. Santana's fingers hurt slightly, going in so hard and fast, but the little bundles of nerves she kept hitting felt oh so good. Santana snuck her hand that wasn't burying itself inside Quinn around Quinn's front and started rubbing her clit in rhythm with the thrusts of her fingers.

"You don't know how bad my first time hurt me," Santana said, burying her face into the back of Quinn's neck, licking and nipping. She gave a particularly hard thrust earning a wince of pain from Quinn. "Oh, I begged them to stop. He grabbed me from behind and fucked me just like this. Just like I'm doing to you. Only I'm such a scag I didn't fight back. I just went limp and did _nothing._" Quinn whimpered, her mind going blank, unable to process the words that were tumbling out of Santana's mouth at a rushed pace. Her abdominal muscles tightened the harder Santana fucked her with her two fingers, expertly rubbing her clit in succession.

"I-I love you," Quinn said without thinking. She knew she didn't mean it, half the time she couldn't stand the Latino slut from the 'wrong side of the tracks'. After days of emptiness filling her body she longed for Santana's fingers. After days of feeling nothing there was not a thing she desired more than this hot, hot heat erupting from her body. Santana was making her feel things she never thought possible, mindblowing things.

"I know you do," Santana breathed without missing a beat. "I thought I loved him too, but that shit ended when he fucking raped me, and you know what, I'm sure I could have forgiven him if he didn't bring along his fucking _friends_ to join in on the fun." Santana added a third finger, completely filling Quinn up beyond what she thought possible. The stretching sensation that came along with the friction of Santana's fingers was almost enough to push her over the edge. Slick with water and soap, Santana's other hand kept working at her clit, rubbing faster and faster still.

"S-S-" Quinn tried to work out before her stomach tensed up tighter than it had before, pleasure erupting from between her legs. Her hot walls clamped down on Santana's three fingers, squeezing them impossibly close together. "_A-Ahh_," she moaned, Santana giving her a few more sharp thrusts through her orgasm. Quinn sighed, craning her neck to get a look at Santana's face, a mask void of emotion. Santana pulled out her fingers quickly, and grabbed the bar of soap. She lathered it up and started washing Quinn's hair as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat up as Blaine walked into the cave, a distant smile on his face. Blaine's thick eyebrows perked up in surprise.<p>

"You're awake," he said, turning around to make sure Kurt's crazy teammates were gone. They were. Kurt nodded, his hands going up to his hair, immediately working on grooming it and getting out whatever tangles he could with his fingers.

"I woke up about an hour ago, but I pretended to sleep, I think Quinn lost her mind," Kurt said, straightening out his clothes. "She kept talking to herself and pacing around." Blaine nodded.

"Uh, yeah, I think she did too. Listen, Kurt, sorry, I didn't want to have to ask you this right away but did you get a good look at the guy who, you know, hurt your teammate?" Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

"Hurt?" He asked slowly, processing this new information. "You mean he's not dead?" Blaine nodded, helping Kurt stand up. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good... Who, who was it?" Kurt asked, peering at Blaine from behind his long lashes, fear evident on his face.

"Someone named David Karofsky, he is still unconscious, but seems stable," Blaine said carefully, his hands clutching Kurt's elbows tightly in case Kurt's legs gave out on him or something. Kurt breathed out a sigh of relief, then stopped himself.

"I, I don't mean that I'm relieved, it's just," Kurt stammered out nervously, a flush rising to his cheeks. Blaine smiled, and put his hand on Kurt's cheek lovingly.

"No, I understand. You're happy it's not someone close to you, and that makes you feel terrible on the inside. I know, I, I feel the same way, and I hate it." Kurt nodded slowly, Blaine completely summing up his raging, confusing feelings in one sentence. "Look, Kurt, I understand if you don't want to go but a bunch of us are getting together and trying to find the front of the plane. That's where the black box is. We're going to go try to activate it. We've been here too long, something must have gone wrong and it didn't send out the ping." Kurt nodded.

"I'd like to come too," Kurt said, nodding. He wanted to be an asset and help his friends. He didn't want to be some weakling everyone had to protect. He wanted to show Blaine how strong he was. Blaine nodded, valuing Kurt's bravery and selflessness. He had spoken to Santana about what had happened the previous night and was floored at how Kurt stood up to the attacker so selflessly.

"There was something else, I don't know how much you remember from before you passed out but Santana had tackled that man. Do you remember this happening?" Kurt shook his head no. His memories were so fuzzy, he remembered everything pretty clearly until Santana charged at the man. "That's understandable, you were in shock. But she managed two things. One, she got the knife from him that he used to stab David and presumably, uh, well," Blaine didn't want to bring up Kurt's slain teammate.

"I-I know what you mean," Kurt said, knowing that Blaine meant the knife that killed Rachel. "What else did she do?" Blaine wet his lips quickly in a way Kurt was embarrassed to admit he found tantalizing.

"She ripped out some of his hair. It was brown. That, that narrows it down, you know, who, who did this has to have brown hair." Blaine and Kurt silently stepped out of the cave and walked on the clearing. Kurt's legs were stiff at first but they felt better the more he moved them. Although it terrified him to the bone it really did narrow down who could have done this. It couldn't have been anyone who had charged onto the clearing because of the guttural sounds David had been letting out as he fought for his life.

"Who is still missing?" Kurt asked, looking at all the survivors scattered around the clearing. Blaine was expecting this question, because it was the first on everyone's lips last night. It had been a very gutwrenching night, the roll call to see who was here, who had been found dead, who who's fate was yet to be determined.

"There are a handful of members from each choir not here. Kurt, you and I, we were lucky. It seems a lot of people, when they woke up after the crash, they were surrounded by their dead teammates. We're lucky we were in the back of the plane, I heard it was the safest," Blaine's heart was racing as he relived the horrors of the crash again, remembering the mangled bodies he had found before Kurt woke up. His only calming thought was that he was able to shield Kurt from seeing that.

"Hey, hey," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine. Blaine found Kurt's touch very soothing. "It's alright," Kurt's sweet voice was enough to draw Blaine back from the dark corners his mind was scurrying off to.

"Right," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's cheek. "None of my Warblers are missing. We are all either here or confirmed dead. Oral Intensity has two missing members who have not been found dead, but they are both blonde females. Vocal Adrenaline has five missing members, three males and two females with long hair. Jesse St. James is the only brunette male missing. New Directions," Blaine peppered Kurt's face with a few kisses before continuing. _His lips are so soft,_ Kurt thought. "There are three members unaccounted for. All brunette males. Your teacher, Finn, and Artie."

Kurt's mind raced as he melted into Blaine's touch. It had to be one of those four.. He scrunched his eyebrows together.

"No, it couldn't have been Artie, he's wheelchair bound... And Finn, he just couldn't, I refuse to believe it... and Jesse loved Rachel... and Mr. Schue, there's just no way..." Tears leaked out of his eyes as Blaine held him. Blaine sighed. He knew there would be a lot of denial. He was willing to help Kurt work though it. Facts are facts though and he had seen many of the bodies himself. It had to be one of those four. Blaine kept his thoughts to himself though and just held Kurt as the waves of pain and fear washed over him.

* * *

><p>"Are you all aware of what we're going to do, faggots?" Puck asked loudly, standing on top of the large rocks surrounding the pool of water. He held up a large makeshift torch into the night. The flame casted ominous shadows on his face. His harsh words made a few Warblers jump and look to Blaine nervously but Kurt just rolled his eyes. He was so used to this crap. "Sorry Kurt," Puck said, then smiled. "Psych!" He jumped down from the rocks, landing on his feet with a thud.<p>

"We are going to find that New Directions asshole who did this before he picks us off one by one," a voice in the crowd of vocalists said.

"Watch it," Puck growled, glaring in the general direction of the voice. Whoever spoke seemed to have lost their nerve, assumably after remembering Puck was the man who attacked a shark head on for no realize other than his girlfriend wanted a snack. "We will not separate. A few scouts have gone ahead and when they came back they said about three miles ahead of this clearing they found some wreckage and mowed down trees, probably from the front of the plane. We are going to assume our missing members are up there now waiting for us and just too fucking retarded to figure out how to work black box. From what some guy with a stupid face said we need to submerge the box in water because whoever made that thing is too STUPID to realize that some people crash on a fucking DESERTED ISLAND!" He huffed out and everyone who was crowded around him were silent, staring at the crazy man. "WE ARE OFF INTO THE NIGHT!" Puck hollered, marching into the thicket beyond the clearing.

Everyone grabbed one of the sticks with t-shirts wrapped on them and dipped them into the fire. This would make it that much easier to stick together and not lose each other in the dense forest. Puck had decided to go at night when the murderer in the forest was hopefully sleeping. Kurt doubted this, but it was a good thought anyways. Kurt thought it was completely ridiculous thinking about how loud Puck was already being and they weren't even in the forest yet. At least this would probably keep the crazy murderer at bay, Kurt decided with a sigh as he held Blaine's free hand with his own and slipped through the trees into the forest.

Things were surprisingly calm in the forest. Puck was loud as hell, but that gave everyone a sense of security. What one man was crazy enough to try to fight off a whole group of people? The trees were already thinning out and Kurt was able to walk hand in hand with Blaine. He looked at Blaine with a smile, feeling optimistic.

* * *

><p>Mike was worried about Artie. Of course he was worried about Artie. The things Tina had accused him of were <em>so <em>not true. He felt his headache come back in full force remembering the fight he had with Tina. She was even angrier with him when he jumped on the idea of going on past the safety of the clearing to try and find the front of the plane. He did not understand women.

"No! I am so not going to Asian Couple's Therapy when we get back home!" Tina had yelled, stomping a foot on the ground. "You don't care about Artie! He can't defend himself his legs do not work Mike. What?! Are you HAPPY he's probably dead? No more competition for you! Things are looking good for you. It must be nice to be named Mike Chang!" _Tina is upset, Tina is upset_, Mike kept telling himself. He was trying so hard to keep his emotions in check. He looked at her, trying to remember how much he loved her. Things were just so much easier without all this crazy crap going on in his life. He rolled his eyes, the inconsistency coming out of her mouth giving him a headache.

"What?! No! You are not going to try and find Artie and them! It's too dangerous! You don't care about me Mike Chang! The only one you care about is Artie!" Tina yelled at him when he told her Puck had formed a sort of expedition. Mike's mouth gaped open at her, trying to understand this woman.

A sharp crack and Mike fell on his butt, his torch going out. He had walked right into a low-hanging branch while his mind was still back in the clearing. He realized how far ahead of him everyone else had gotten and cursed himself. Why was Tina doing this to him? He loved her and now she was treating him like garbage. He just didn't understand.

Someone walked into Mike from behind, obviously not seeing him on the ground.

"Ouch, hey dude," Mike said, rubbing his hurt back. "Sorry, I fell back and my torch went out man. Hey, where's your torch?" _Wait a second you are supposed to be miss-_ Mike's eyes went wide with realization but he never finished that thought, or had a chance to call out to the others. He doubted they would have been able to hear him anyway, they were advancing at such a quick pace, and Puck was shouting out something, he was so loud. The man hit Mike across the head with his torch, knocking him completely unconscious.

* * *

><p>"This'll do it," Puck said. He kicked a large piece of shrapnel from the plane. "Ow, fuck," he said. That was harder than he thought. "Troops, we have arrived. Let's try to find the others." The chunks of metal were massive. Kurt thought the plane was huge when they boarded it, but standing here, hand-in-hand with Blaine, he looked up at the wreckage in disbelief. They were on a sandy shore, seemingly the completely other side of the island. "Guys! All of you! Hey!" Puck started screaming, calling out for the others. It was daybreak and although the situation was grim, Kurt couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful sunrise on the ocean.<p>

There were no sign of others anywhere on the beach. Everyone's once chipper mood was worn away as they finally came across the massive nose of the plane. There was a raft-like appendage coming out of one of the emergency doors, with handholds for climbing up it like a ladder. Blaine perked up a little at the sight of this. It's possible it automatically inflated on impact, but maybe the others were safely still on the plane, maybe-

"Hey! Hey you guys!" Mr. Schue said, poking his head out from the exit of the plane. There were screams of excitement, and Kurt felt like his heart was soaring at the sight of his teacher. "Please come up here!"

The twenty or so vocalists fought their way up the raft/ladder, everyone trying to get up the first. Kurt and Blaine waited back from the violence at the plane, waiting for some of the excitement to die down while they held each other, beaming.

"I'm so happy," Kurt said, smiling at Blaine. Blaine smiled right back, pressing his lips to Kurt's.

Mr. Schue had a look of pure bliss on his face as he embraced each teenager. He hadn't slept. He hardly ate. The only thing he could focus on was getting each one of his kids safe. Sadly, he hadn't been able to explore the island much. Artie's chair was destroyed in the wreckage, and he had found Finn barely conscious the one time he ventured out trying to find more survivors. Finn was fine, but had several stab wounds on his body. Luckily they had found the black box and activated it several hours ago.

"Help should be arriving any hour now guys," Mr. Schue said, his eyes brimming with tears. "Where are the rest of my kids?"

"Most of them are waiting back," Puck said, wiping away a manly tear. "We left a couple of guys to guard the babes, back in a clearing," his face scrunched as Mr. Schue hugged him, and Puck let out a very masculine noise of relief. He was not crying. He was not a pussy. This was pure testosterone running down his face.

"Why do they need guarded?" Mr. Schue asked, letting Puck go, who was sniffling.

"Mr. Schue, you, you don't know," Sam began when there was a piercing scream from outside the plane.

Kurt screamed again at the top of his lungs, bucking wildly trying to knock off his attacker. Puck rocketed out of the plane at the noise, his eyes wide.

"Finn, Artie, Schue," Puck screamed, running out of the exit of the plane. "It has to be, AHHHH!" Puck screamed as he rocketed to the earth, forgetting how high up they were. He hit the yellow inflated ladder which stopped most of his impact. He tumbled off of the ladder and onto the sand, knocked out cold.

Blaine lunged and tackled Jesse, trying to force him off of Kurt. Once Jesse was mostly off of Kurt, Kurt aimed a good kick right for Jesse's stomach._ Yeah, take that bitch, they didn't make me the football team's kicker for nothing_, Kurt thought with a smile as Jesse spit out blood.

Blaine pinned Jesse on the ground while the other vocalists ran up to their aide.

"I didn't mean to!" Jesse screamed wildly, his eyes bloodshot. His brown hair was crazy, his face was dirty with mud and dried blood. "She was fucking him! Rachel wouldn't touch me and I saw her under him moaning like a _whore,_ I didn't mean to and then that bastard David saw," Jesse screamed until he was hoarse, his voice coming out roughly through his sore throat. "It wasn't my fault," he screamed again, one last time shaking with sobs, before everyone looked into the distance at the sound of helicopters.


End file.
